I see your pain
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: What if Leorio never helped Gon out in episode 2? What if the man really did sell him, how would he meet Killua and Kurapica and Hisoka? Read to find out!Rated M for later
1. I want to be a hunter!

**Hinata here, coming to you live with a full new story of HUNTERXHUNTER!!**

**Kanna: Plus some characters will be OC and some not so OC.**

**Pairings: GonxKillua, GonxHisoka, more pairings later on.**

**Summary: What if...Leorio never helped Gon out when he was being mislead in episode 2? What would happen to him then? How did he meet Killua and Kurapica? And how did he meet Hisoka? And how does he become a hunter? Read and find out what would have happened to him...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this except for the plot...so far that I know of...**

* * *

"Hey pops, do you know about the ship that goes to Dole?" The man kept on walking.

"Hey, wait up pops! You know right?"

"I'm not pops..."

Come on, wait up, I just want to know about the ship that goes to Dole" A man stopped him from running and turned him so that he was face to face with him.

"Hey kid, if you want to get to Dole, it's this way, I'll take you there"

"Really?" The man stopped but just shook his head and kept on walking.

The man that stopped Gon, was leading him toward a ship but it wasn't the one that went to Dole. But Gon didn't know that, he was born naive. The ship was big and looked big. It had a lot of crew members and a bunch of kids that looked to be his age. He smiled, thinking that he was going to be on the right boat that would get him to the hunter exam center.

"Look what I found boss, a boy who wants to get to Dole" The man pulled on Gon's arm.

"Really...alright get him on board, we leave at ten" The man nodded and rushed him onto the ship.

Gon ran up the ramp and looked around and smiled with the surprise of seeing so many kids almost the same age as him and older. Although they didn't look too cheerful about being taken to the hunter exam center. He hurried over to the bow of the ship and gazed at the open water while seagulls flew past.

"Like what you see?" A man with short, black, spiky hair came up the steps and stood next to him.

Gon nodded and smiled at the ocean. He moved up closer to the railing and casted the fishing rod into the sea and waited for a fish to bite. The man watched with fascination as Gon pulled onto the rod and pulled it up, revealing a large fish. He set the fish down and heard the seagulls calling each other.

"That's a big fish, are you going to eat it?" But he didn't reply and closed his eyes to concentrate a bit more.

"A storm is coming, in two hours or so"

"What are you talking about, there isn't much of a wind" The man looked up at the sky and saw a few black clouds approaching them at a fast pace.

"I can sort of hear what the seagulls are saying"

"The boss let you come on without knowing that kind of ability you had, he has a good sense when it comes to kids" The man went back down the steps and grabbed a mop and a bucket of water.

Gon dragged the fish over to the side. The boss came up next to him and placed a hand on Gon's shoulder.

"So what's yer name?"

"Ah, Gon Freecs"

"Gon huh...a pleasure to meet ya, I'm Keita" Gon shook the man's hand and smiled up at him.

"Captain, the kid says there's a storm coming"

"Is that so?" Gon nodded and had a serious look on his face.

"All right, lower the sails, we can't afford to wait it out" The man swabbing the deck nodded and dropped the mop to the floor and called up to the men that were hanging from the sails.

The crew rushed their 'merchandise' into their rightful cabins and prepared for the big storm that was said to hit. They lowered the sails as they were ordered to and raised the anchor.

"Now all that's left is to pray...in the mean time, you go off to the cabins and share the fish with the other kids" Gon nodded and hurried off.

* * *

"Like I said, he was following me for some time but some guy stopped him and pulled him away, saying it was the other way"

"You'll never pass the hunter exam with what you just did" A boy with blond hair gave him a stern look.

"There are lots of guys like me in the world now-a-days" The man said and laid down in the hammock.

"You knew he was naive yet you let a man take him away"

"Just means one less competition" The man closed his eyes and turned the other way.

* * *

"I wish I was a bit more free spirited like you Gon..." One of the kids said as the others ate the rest of the fish.

Gon set his fishing rod and back pack aside and got into a spare bed. The smell of salt that drifted from the sea had found its way into the children's cabin. The waves rocked the boat side to side but the boat stayed right on track. The boat was secretly headed to York shin city but disguised as a ship that was made to carry foods around the globe.

"Why aren't some of you happy, did something bad happen here?" The boy that was laying on a bed next to him looked up at the ceiling with a sad expression.

"Gon...why did you come on this ship?"

"The man said I would get to Dole if I took this boat"

"So you're naive?"

"Mito-san says I'm smart as well" Gon said happily.

"Who's Mito-san?"

"She's my aunt, my mother died and my father is a hunter so she took care of me"

"Do you...miss her?"

"A little, but I already made my mind up, I'm going to become a hunter and search for my father"

"It will be hard to become a hunter if you're on this ship...this ship...isn't going to Dole"

"Huh?" Gon sat up and looked out the small, round window and saw that they were far away from Whale island.

"But...that man said-"

"He was selling you to the captain, he's-" The door slammed opened and a large figure stood in the doorway.

"A quiet boy like you is trying to rat us out?" The boy gulped and covered himself with the sheet.

The man took the belt that was around his waist and took the sheet off of the boy and dragged him by his hair out onto the deck, in the pouring rain. Gon got out of his bed and hurried after them and watched in horror as the boy got whipped with the long belt. The boy screamed and cried out with tears running down his face. Gon was frightened and didn't know what else to do. His home where Mito-san and his grandmother lived was too far away, heading for the wrong place. He looked around at the others who were covering their faces and were trying to go to sleep while a poor kid was getting beaten up.

Gon felt alone, sad and a bit mad. He felt alone since he couldn't go back home and he felt sad since he knew he was in a dangerous place and mad because the man that he was walking behind probably knew what the stranger was meaning to do but just didn't say anything.

'Mito-san...father...' Gon buried his head in his arms as he listened to the thunder outside.

He cried quietly, not letting the others know that he was crying. He could hear the other boy's screaming and heard him call out for his mother. It pained him to hear the word mother or to hear another boy crying out for help. Gon felt like he couldn't do anything, as if his world was the wrong world and that it shouldn't mean anything to him.

"You guys can have fun with him now...this brat learned his place and will want the reward" Gon was in a deeper state of shock as he heard the men cheering on for someone.

* * *

"I wonder if that boy is alright..." The other man with the glasses sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine, besides why do you care, you're becoming a hunter too right?"

"Yes, but it is not in my nature to get rid of a competitor"

"You'll have to worry more about the other hunters once we get there instead of worrying about someone who isn't going to be taking the test"

"I'm sorry kid, but I have to agree with him, if the kid isn't there, you shouldn't be worried about someone who isn't showing up, if you do...you might become a target"

"I understand...but what I also understand is that this man clearly won't get very far in the exam"

"What was that?"

"Calm down and go get some rest...this storm should be over pretty soon" The captain walked out of the room and up onto the deck.

* * *

"Killua, Killua, where have you gone dear?" A boy with silver coloured hair and black eyes rode on his skateboard and was headed for the large door but stopped when a fat chubby person blocked his way. He smirked when he saw what the other boy was holding.

"With this I can prove my right to become the heir!" The boy with the silver hair grinned evilly and gave one push and manipulated his fingers and turned them into one whole knife and sliced through the boy's shirt and made him bleed.

"K-Killua, get back here, you'll get in more trouble if you leave" Killua just smiled and left his brother there holding his side.

* * *

"Hisoka, you're not taking the test?" The man placed two cards on one card.

"No...I think I'll take it next year...I have a feeling next year will be a bit more...enjoyable" Hisoka grinned as he said those last words and started making another tower out of the cards.

"You sure...it seems so long away since it's starting right now" A girl that had her hair in a pony tail sat across from him.

"If you're so interested in this years exam, why don't you take it?"

"You have got to be kidding me, I would wipe those guys out in ten seconds flat!"

"I wonder how many will pass this year, last year I heard only two people made it"

"Wow...the exam must be tough for only two people to pass"

"That's why I said I'll take it next year"

* * *

A/n: My sick mind is starting to come out again, so do tell me how you viewed it and what you find interesting about it.

Kanna: In other words she means review.


	2. Tears, auction, interested

**Alright...since I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter I thought...why don't I just make another chapter, I had nothing to do anyways so...yeah...and who ever doesn't know who Keita is, it is the name of the captain. And sorry if i have spelling problems with the names...**

**Natsume: Does this mean you're pissed?**

**Hina-chan: ...Shut up, go do your story somewhere else!**

**Warning: If you hate yaoi, leave, if you love it, enjoy!! Also may be slight cursing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gon or any of the other characters...**

* * *

The storm didn't last the whole night and stopped around three a.m. Gon had cried himself to sleep, the boy that got beaten had come back with bruises all over his body and a few tears on the back of his shirt that showed he was whipped by something. The kids had gotten sleepy and also went to sleep in a few minutes after Gon had.

Gon was the first one to wake up but was the last to get out of bed. He stretched as soon as the last kid was out of the room and grabbed his stuff. He had thought up a strategy while drifting off to dream land. He was in high hopes of getting back to Whale island, one way or the other. The kids were all split up and had gone into several different cabins that were where the crew had slept in. Gon scratched his head curiously, wondering what they would want to do in the cabins when they had their own cabins to sleep in. The captain and him were the only two out on the deck, which made Gon a Little bit nervous after what he had heard.

"Gon, I hope the boy told you what you needed to know, if you have questions ask me now" The captain seemed just as friendly as he was yesterday.

"Um...actually..."

"Hm?"

"Where is this ship going?"

"York Shin is the place we need to get to"

"Why?"

"We have stuff to drop off there and plenty of more stuff to pick up after we're done so...I don't know how you'll be getting to Dole by yourself"

"York Shin?"

"All I know is that they have an auction coming up, so they need their merchandise to get there as soon as possible, plus you could ask someone there how to get to Dole"

"Oh...Ok" Gon sighed and looked at the calm waters, not knowing what the captain was doing behind him.

The captain took an empty bucket and hit Gon over the head as hard as he could, knocking him out cold. The evil man sneered as he lifted the boy and threw him over his shoulder and took him inside his own cabin. He threw him onto the bed and removed Gon's top and undershirt. He ran his big fingers down the small boy's abdomen.

The older man removed Gon's shoes and shorts and used his tongue to flick Gon's nipple. He placed kisses around his neck area and his collar bone. Gon shivered and opened his eyes. The man licked his lips and pulled the boy's underwear down to his knees and stuck one of his own fingers up Gon's butt, making the young boy squirm.

The captain shoved it in and pulled it out and did it until he hit the boy's prostate. Gon gasped for breath while he tried waking up. Keita took his finger out and began removing his own pants and underwear. Gon tried to sit up but was pushed back down as Keita held both of Gon's wrists with one hand and shoved his lower member with his free hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Gon tried to break free but of course the man was twice his size and a lot more muscular then he was.

"Teaching you about what you're going to get when you're sold at the secret auction" A tear rolled down his cheek as he felt a large, long stick going up his butt and then going back out.

* * *

"Well...I hope you two make it to be hunters" The captain shook both of their hands.

"Thank you sir, for the ride here, we couldn't have done it with out your help"

"Isn't that what an examiner does?"

"You're...an...EXAMINER??" The blond haired kid had to cover his ears while the older man started panicking about something.

"And about the kid that you're cruel self left to be sold...I'll try to have an eye out for him" With that said the captain said his goodbyes and left the two on their own.

"He's probably already at the exam center, even naive kids can be smart"

"Yeah..."

"If we become hunters...do you want to help me look for the boy?"

"Are you sure it won't trouble you if we do?"

"Heck no but let's just pass the exam for now"

"What is your name, I am Kurapica of the Kurata tribe"

"Leorio, now let's get a move on"

* * *

"Gon, where were you, we couldn't find you anywhere" Gon didn't say anything and simply stared at the open ocean.

"He lied..." A tear escaped his eye as the two boys sat down next to him.

"What happened...Gon" Gon wiped the tear away with his sleeve.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Poor kid...he probably did 'that' to him" The other boy nodded.

"Gon, we all had to go through that, but if we can escape while getting off the ship, hopefully some of us will be able to help you"

"But...what if the exam has already started?"

"It's a good thing though isn't it, you need your full strength if you want to take the exam"

"I guess you're right"

The ship had arrived and most of the kids were a bit scared about how their plan would work. The captain had them all lined up, one after the other so they could be in one single line. There were black cars and men dressed up in black suits, all wearing glasses.

"Keita...I trust that all of them are 'broken into' yes?"

"These are the best 'merchandise' you'll ever receive" The man who seemed to be in charge of it all, took out a small book and wrote something down and handed it to the captain.

"Sir, I promise, you won't be disappointed" The captain waved his goodbye and got back on board.

The kids were rounded up and taken inside. The men showed each of the kids where their rooms were and where the bathrooms were in case they had to go. Gon and his two new friends thought their plan would come to a failure if they started their plan. They were already too far away from civilization, guarded under heavy security and worst of all, they were being hit on by the man's body guards.

"The auction will start tomorrow night, I expect the best performance from you boys and...all your stuff will be taken with you when you're purchased, we have hired a few assassins to help us make it a perfect night and hope everything will run as planned and as for your meals...it is in the kitchen being prepared and will be taken to your room" The man bowed his head and signaled for his men to take them away.

Gon felt himself being pushed away from his new friends. He saw that he was being forced to go into one of the rooms. Inside was every kid's dream. Toys, video games, stuffed toys and even puppets. Gon's stuff was put by the side of the door. He looked around and saw a large, comfy bed that was by the two large windows.

'Mito-san...I'm sorry I broke our promise' Gon thought and put his hand on the window and looked at the city below him.

* * *

"I SAID STOP!" Leorio's voice could be heard through out the bus.

"Alright" The man stepped on the pedal and the bus jolted to a stop, causing everyone that was cramped on the bus to fall on top of each other.

Two lights flashed as two, long bars came down. One in front of the bus and one at the back. Leorio and the other exam takers started freaking out and started jumping out the window all at once. Leorio rubbed his head and got up, still a bit shaken after what he had just done. He brushed his clothes off and headed toward the location that Kurapica was at.

'When I see that bastard, I'll give him a piece of my mind!'

* * *

"Dear, Killua's left the house and-"

"Shut up, I know, he should be returning soon, I made him an offer he can't refuse"

"An offer?"

"It's obvious he wanted his freedom, so I simply told him about the new job we were given, and I told him it was a lot of money, he seemed rather interested in the job when I told him that he could take the hunter exam if he came"

"Dear, are you sure?"

"It's already been decided, he will show me what a true heir looks like"

* * *

"An auction?"

"Yeah, it seems they're selling poor little boys" The girl with the pony tail handed him a sheet of paper.

"Interesting...to hire assassins to protect their merchandise...I think I'll take a look around and see if anyone catches my eye"

"Hisoka...I never knew little boys turned you on"

"They don't, I'm only interested to see whether or not there might be some kind of talent in one of those kids...I can feel it"

* * *

A/n: I wonder what will happen...Well review and tell me what you think!!


	3. Bought, exam center, more tears

**Hina-chan: Coming to you live from Hinata's studio!**

**Kanna: Must you make intros like these?**

**Natsume: Give her a break senpai, I'm sure she just wants to give a few words before starting the chapter.**

**Hina-chan: He's totally right, senpai...**

**Kanna: Whatever.**

**Warning: Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gon, somebody else does, but this plot is the only thing I own...**

* * *

The room was a bit dark with a few lights shining only onto the stage that stood in front of several tables and chairs. The curtains were taken down to give the buyers a better view of what they were selling. The man in charge of it all had the boys dressed up in several different costumes, to give the customers a good performance on what the boys would look like when dressed up.

Gon was wearing his normal wear and was forced to hold his father's fishing rod while standing on the stage. The only assassins that were watching out for any suspicious people were the father and son of a very famous assassin family. One of the man's henchmen shouted out the name of each boy and spoke while pointing to them. Gon's heart raced as his eyes looked over all of the men that sat at the tables. A boy that looked to be his age with silver coloured hair and an expressionless face was standing next to an older man that had the same color of hair as him and the two of them seemed to be watching the men at the tables.

'Maybe...he's the same as me...' Gon thought and walked up onto the stage.

He held his father's fishing rod close to him as the man spoke about how new he was but was broken into. He didn't quite get what he meant by that but his fear over took him as a man from one of the tables stuck a paddle in the air and spoke calmly.

"Do I hear 20 million?" The man searched the entire room and counted down from three.

After he counted to one the man that was buying Gon stood up and gave the man and him a weird smile. The man had two tattoos, one on each side of his cheek. A tint of pink came across Gon's cheeks as the man used his finger to tell him to come over to him. Gon gulped and walked off of the stage toward the man at the table. Some of the men that were also sitting around him moved their chairs a bit so that Gon could sit next to him.

* * *

"Silence is the right answer"

"Silence?"

"There is no universal answer to that question, so you come up with silence, I'm guessing you didn't hear that man scream not too long ago, the path he took is the wrong one"

"The boy is right, this is the right path, and I won't get in your way, drag this old lady wherever you want" The old woman bowed her head.

"N-no, I'm sorry for saying that earlier" Leorio scratched the back of his head.

The old lady pointed to the narrow and dark tunnel that looked as though it led to a never ending walkway. Leorio and Kurapica said their good byes and started toward the dark looking tunnel.

* * *

"Everyone, I am afraid to tell you the bad news but unfortunatly, my rival and all time enemy Hiro and his hooligans want to take over my business and is using force, so please choose your toys now or you might not get another chance" The man said all this as the floor shook and the walls cracked.

The men quickly chose while the two assassins held off the attackers. The boy and his father were quickly separated from each other, making it easier for the attackers to come on all sides. Gon felt a large hand grab his wrist and pull him upward. He then felt himself being lifted into the air while gunfire shot all around him. He looked up at the man who held him in his right arm and the man smiled at him making a shiver go down Gon's spine. The man grabbed Gon's fishing rod with his hand and pulled out three cards from his back pocket and threw it at a couple of the attackers.

"Do you need help?" It wasn't really what Killua would ask someone but this was a job and since the man that attacked the attackers had bought someone from the auction, it was only proper.

"Maybe, and maybe not" Hisoka threw another card at the men.

"It's my job" Killua manipulated his fingers and cut through one of the men and pulled his heart out.

"Then do as you like, I'm leaving since I already found what I was looking for" Killua stared for a moment at the small boy but went about on his business and continued doing his job.

Gon felt his eyes slowly falling as the man who held him ran swiftly through the shooting bullets. He felt the cool breeze of the night hit against his skin. The sound of the crickets lulled him to sleep as he held onto the man's shirt. Hisoka raised one eyebrow and stopped to look at the boy that lay asleep in his arm.

'What a weird feeling...' The man thought and continued walking toward a large tower.

* * *

"Where is that man that bought the boy?" Killua looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he had what he wanted and left, that guy is rather interesting, don't you think?"

"Weird if you ask me, ah well, at least he paid for him, thank you for your hard work and here's the money you asked for"

"Give half of it to me and half to my father, I'm leaving before he is" The man nodded and counted out the big sum of money and handed half of it to Killua, who gladly took it and walked away.

* * *

"So you saw right through us eh?"

"Of course I did" Kurapica sweat dropped.

"You two are very unique people" The creature led them onto the next exam center.

* * *

"Hisoka, is that the boy you chose?" Hisoka just nodded and laid him on a small bed.

"You certainly have weird tastes...what's his name?"

"Don't know, I'll have to ask him when he wakes up"

"He is kind of cute, but don't send him out into the fighting arena, he might not know what this place is" The girl ran a hand through Gon's hair and said her good byes to Hisoka.

"Nnnn..." Gon squinted his eyes and opened them half way.

"Are you awake or asleep, you can't be both" Hisoka hovered over him and watched while Gon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where are the other kids?"

"Some of them have been bought by the other buyers, the others were taken by the man in charge of this...what's your name?"

"Gon Freecs"

"Hisoka"

"Where are we?" Gon asked as he looked around the room.

"Still in York Shin, at the battle tower"

"Still in York Shin huh?" Gon sadly asked and dropped his head a bit.

"What are you sad about?" Tears made their way out of Gon's eyes and dripped onto the bed underneath him.

"I'll...never get to see Mito-san...I promised her that I would become a good hunter and find my father but...I broke it..." Gon wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"Searching for your father hm...if that's the case, since I'm taking the hunter exam as well...why don't we both enter it this year?"

"R-really?"

"It's only right that you should come along...I bought you remember?" Hisoka kissed the side of Gon's cheek.

"H-Hisoka-san..." Hisoka kissed him on the lips, thrusting his tongue in.

"Mnn" Gon moaned and felt the man's hand touching the side of his face.

A/n: And that's all she wrote, please leave your reviews in the mail box and I'll gladly answer any questions you might have...that was...too cute...!

* * *

Kanna: CUT!

Hina-chan: What is it now?

Kanna: It was too quick.

Hina-chan:...What the hell are you talkin' about?

Natsume: She's right though, you're too quick at saying it all.

Hina-chan: Don't listen to them folks, they just forget to take their meds this morning.


	4. The exam begins!, Caught, new friend

**Hina-chan: No I am not rushing, I just like this story out of all the stories I made.**

**Kanna: I do have to wonder why everyone seems so interested in call me master, it only had three chapters and a sequel.**

**Natsume: ...Call me master, what kind of story is that Kanna senpai?**

**Kanna: Another yaoi story she came up with.**

**Natsume: Which anime?**

**Hina-chan: Naruto of course.**

**Kanna: This time it was Naruto paired up with the evil sannin.**

**Natsume: OO...**

**Warning: 50 chance there might be of swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my big studio not the anime or manga.**

* * *

Killua looked below him at the exam center and saw a lot of other exam takers. His eye caught the glimpse of two people he once saw at the auction. It had been two days since then.

"So that kid's taking this exam as well eh?" A smile spread across his face and Gon wondered what he could possibly be smiling about.

"So many people here" Leorio said as the two of them looked around at the number of people gathered.

"Well you're number four hundred and three, so it's only right that there would be this much people gathered here" A small and plump man jumped down from the ledge he was sitting on and walked up to them.

"Yo, I'm Tompa, this year I'm number six-teen" The man pointed to his button.

"This year?" Kurapica raised one eyebrow.

"You guys must be new"

"How did you know?"

"I've taken the exam thirty-five times" Both Kurapica and Leorio blinked in confusion.

"Th-thirty-five times?"

"If you don't understand something, I'll explain it to you"

"Impressive..." Leorio scratched the back of his head.

"Are you the rumored Tompa-san?" Another person that was short and plump like him showed up, carrying a computer.

"You are?"

"I don't think you'd know, I'm a rookie, number one eighty-seven, I'm Nicole" The boy typed something in and continued.

"It's this Tompa-san...thirty-five times is the second most in history, you made it to the main exam thirty times in first place, it's remarkable"

"I've only taken the exams and have never passed, I'm an all-time failure"

"All-time failure...I guess the phrase...fits a person like you, excuse me" The boy turned and walked away leaving the three of them stunned.

"He's an irritating kid" Leorio swung his metal brief case over his shoulder.

"I guess he got me, but what he said was true, it seems that this time a lot of unique people have gathered, look over there" Tompa pointed to a small boy with silver, spiky hair. A card flew by him and Tompa and the other two looked to see where it was going and saw a man with blue hair catch it with no trouble.

"Let's be careful, apologize if you bump into someone" Hisoka smiled at the man as the man cried out for help.

"Shit...the dangerous guy came again this year, number forty-four, the magician, Hisoka, he could have passed last year but he was disqualified for nearly killing an examiner...but who's that kid standing next to him?" Leorio looked at the kid that Tompa was talking about and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Th-th-the kid I was talking about!" Leorio said and pointed to him.

"You mean the kid you ruthlessly left behind to get sold?"

"I didn't do it ruthelessly!"

"You know that kid?" Tompa asked.

"Ah...sort of...some guy talked him into going with him to the ship that he was supposed to be on but was really selling him"

"So you're 'that' kind of guy huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just means you'll become a bad hunter"

"You take that back!" Leorio held him in a head lock.

"Is this everyone then?" All the exam takers stopped what they were doing and looked over at the man with curly flipped hair and a mustache.

"If there are no more particapants, let us begin"

The man started walking at a slow pace. Leorio sighed and just followed along with Kurapica and Tompa. The boy with the silver hair zoomed past the three of them on a jet like skate board. He slowed the skate board down a bit when he reached Hisoka and Gon.

"Cool skate board" Gon said happily and smiled down at him.

"Gon..." Gon stopped smiling and looked at Hisoka.

"Sorry Hisoka-san, I forgot..." The man that was all the way in the front quickened his pace a bit and it soon turned into a run.

Hisoka slowed down a bit instead of running faster and Killua followed them. Kurapica, Tompa and Leorio ran past them.

"You guys better be careful, god only knows what Hisoka would do to you if you're in the back..." Tompa ran a bit faster so that he was in the middle of the large group.

"Great...which means we probably can't get closer to that kid...by the way...why is Hisoka carrying him on his shoulders?" Kurapica looked in the back and saw the boy sitting on top of the older man's shoulders, with his legs on each side.

"You don't think...Hisoka probably bought him do you?"

"What the hell...how's it possible for a naive kid like him to be sold to a killer like that guy...it wouldn't make sense to me"

"I just have a feeling that he might have been"

"Hey...why did you leave so soon, you could have bought another kid"

"I told you before didn't I, that I already found what I was looking for"

"What's your name, I'm Gon Freecs, and this is Hisoka-san"

"Killua"

"Are you trying to become a hunter too?"

"Not really, just came to see if it was fun"

"Is it fun so far?"

"No...this game is boring"

"Gon...do you want to run?"

"Mm" Gon nodded and Hisoka lifted him off of his shoulders and dropped him onto the ground.

"That man up ahead I think, knows you" Killua pointed to the man with the blue suit.

"Ah...the man at Whale island..."

"Whale island?"

"That's where I was born, I was searching for the ship that went to Dole but he wouldn't tell me, then this man came and told me that the ship was the other way and..." Gon's face saddened.

"So he's that kind of hunter eh?" Killua spoke out and made the board go faster until he reached the Leorio and Kurapica.

"That boy says that you wouldn't tell him where the ship was" Killua pointed at Gon and Leorio looked behind him slowly.

"Leorio-san, you were caught"

"Shut up!"

"So you were trying to hide your face and hoped he wouldn't recognize you...you're dumb"

"What did you say?"

"Leorio-san, none of this would have happened if you just told the boy which ship to take"

"First of all, he barely knew me so how could he be sure I wasn't going to sell him, second, why am I the blame for this?"

"The second question had no meaning to this conversation..."

"Just be quiet and keep running Kurapica!"

Killua just laughed to himself and took the board from under his feet and started to run along side with Gon and Hisoka. The examiner quickened his pace again and some of the exam takers couldn't run anymore so they would just drop to the ground.

* * *

A/n: Ah...long... well...review and say what you need to say, I love those reviews!!

Kanna: Good work Hinata-chan, this is surely a great story so far.

Hina-chan: Mada mada dane...


	5. The sap, eat or be eaten, Friend in need

**Hina-chan: I'm loving every minute of this story!**

**Natsume: Senpai, will Hinata-chan be OK?**

**Kanna: Who knows.**

**Warning: Swearing, Shounen-ai, and violence!**

**Disclaimer: To own something like this is too much of a hassle.**

* * *

Leorio had been panting for fifteen minutes and it was driving Kurapica up the wall. The group and the examiner had been running for what seemed to be three hours. Most of the exam takers were either on the ground or still trying to catch up to everyone else.

"So I said, 'I'm just stronger than you'" A man with a bald head and black suit had been boasting about himself for the whole time they had been running.

Hisoka, Gon and Killua were still running in the back and weren't getting tired at all. The examiner looked behind him every once in a while to see how all the participants were doing. Kurapica stopped running and saw Leorio huffing and puffing his brains out. Once Gon, Hisoka and Killua passed them, Gon stopped running the right way and ran the other way toward the man.

"Are you alright pops?"

"I'm not pops!" Leorio coughed again.

Tompa saw what was happening and an evil grin made its way onto his face as he stopped running and hurried toward them. Hisoka noticed Gon wasn't there and stopped running and turned back to where his toy had gone. Killua looked behind him and saw the man walking back.

"Gon" Gon looked up at Hisoka.

"Is that your name?" Gon nodded at the taller boy.

"I'm Kurapica, this idiot is Leorio"

"We're wasting time Gon"

"Hisoka-san, isn't there some way we could help?"

"Actually there is a way, remember that sweet smell earlier?" Tompa came from behind Hisoka and Gon.

"If I remember correctly, it's called healing cedar, it's a sap like substance that helps you get energized"

"Do what you want, we're leaving, Gon" Hisoka walked off again and Gon waved goodbye to the three of them and ran after Hisoka.

"I'll show you the way, come on" Tompa walked in the opposite direction.

Kurapica lifted Leorio's arm and lifted Leorio off of the ground and helped him walk while Tompa led the way. On the way they saw the kid that they had met earlier. The boy had snot and tears running down his face and his laptop was no where to be seen. Tompa smiled his sweet and pleasant smile and lifted his arm and hung it around his neck to help him walk.

He led them on until they were at the fork in the road and went to the right. The smell got stronger as they drew closer to the sap that laid ahead. Kurapica and Tompa both let the men down next to the sap. While Kurapica was busy attending to Leorio, Tompa was quietly walking backwards and trying to get out. His once nice smile turned into an evil grin as he back away until he was at the fork again. He was about to turn around when he ran into a person smaller than him.

"It's hard to believe a person with your evil mind would fail thirty-five times" Tompa gulped as Killua walked up to him.

"You do know what I am capable of right?" Tompa's forehead began to sweat and quickly ran past the boy at full speed.

Killua looked down the dark passage and heard someone screaming. He got on his board and rushed toward the screaming. He had to quickly dodge the man that had lost his laptop so he wouldn't bump into him.

"Leorio, pull yourself together!" Killua pushed off from the ground and went up to the room that held the sap.

"Even though you're a bit smart, you're still new at these things" Killua took out a small round ball and threw it at the side of the wall, making a big blast next to them.

"Kurapica?" Leorio looked at Kurapica with confusion.

"Hurry up, you guys might not make it to the second exam in time" Killua used his bombs to blow the walls up.

The group of people that were still running and the examiner all heard a loud sound coming closer. The examiner heard it but just kept going as a loud explosion came from the wall. Three people ran out from the hole in the wall and began running with the rest of the group. Gon saw the boy from earlier and smiled a bit. A light was up ahead and the exam takers all started to run faster, knowing that it would mean the end for their running.

"We're right on time"

"Killua, you made it!" Gon burst out and ran next to him.

"I got held up by those two" Leorio over heard this and glared at Killua.

"What happened Killua?"

"They were tricked by that fat guy from earlier, he knew there was sap here but they didn't, the sap is a substance that assassins use to trick a person's mind, it only works on people who have had recently bad experiences in their life"

"So...does that mean I'm not the only naive person here?" Leorio growled.

"Don't stick Kurapica and I on your level Gon"

"But...you guys did the same thing I did, you trusted him" Leorio shut his mouth and didn't say anything more.

"Why are you back here Gon"

"Ah, Hisoka-san, they were tricked like me"

"I see" Leorio gulped, knowing that the dangerous man probably found out what happened and who was there at the time.

The examiner and everyone else began to slow down as they neared the exit. Tompa noticed that Hisoka wasn't with the crowd of people but was instead running along side with Gon and Killua.

'How did they manage to escape?' He thought as everyone stopped at the same time as the examiner.

"Numele swamp, also known as Swindler's roost...to get to the second exam, we must go through here, the animals will try anything to trick and eat you, please be very careful, if you get tricked, you _will_ die"

"That's a funny thing to say, if we know we're gonna get tricked, how can we be tricked?"

"He's lying!" Everyone turned their attention to a man that looked as though he was beaten up.

"He's a fake, he's not an examiner, I'm the real examiner!"

People started to get confused.

"Fake?"

"What's going on?"

"So who's that guy over there?"

"Which one is the real examiner?"

Gon tugged at Hisoka's pant leg.

"Hisoka-san, what are you doing?"

"Just watch..." Hisoka took out six cards and threw three at the man that had just come and three at the examiner.

The man that was holding a bag fell to the ground with the cards in his face. The examiner caught them with no trouble. The thing that was in the bag felt itself drop to the ground and he peeked his head out of the bag and noticed his friend on the ground with cards in his face, Hisoka knew that the monkey was there and threw a card at it. It pierced through the bag with no sweat and straight into the back of the monkey.

"This way, it's much faster...it settles everything, you're the real one...mr. examiner"

"Anymore acts of violence against the examiner, for any reason will result in you failing, understood?"

"Yeah...hm?" Hisoka noticed Gon was staring at the dead animal.

"Gon, why are you still staring at it?" Gon shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked with Hisoka a bit more.

"That is the rule of this swamp, eat or be eaten" The examiner explained and walked to the front of the group to lead them to the next exam center.

They started off with more running and most of the people groaned as the examiner walked faster again. Hisoka and Gon stayed in the back again. Killua ran beside them. Leorio and Kurapica were up ahead but a bit of fog came out from no where and started covering everyone up.

"This fog makes it easier" Hisoka grinned evilly.

Hisoka followed a few people who had gotten separated from the rest of the group. Gon followed after him with Killua running behind him.

"Hisoka-san, we'll get separated if we lose the examiner...wh-what are you doing?" Gon asked as another card was thrown at another person.

"Just helping the examiner out, their job will be a bit more easier if I do this, don't you think so?"

"But..."

"Just don't get in the way and your little friends back in the group won't get hurt"

Gon clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Killua sighed and went back to the group with his hands in his pockets. As he was out of sight, Hisoka finished the last person off and walked up to Gon.

"Are you mad with something, if it's your friend Leorio, that you're mad with, tell me and I'll deal with him...he was the one that let you go with that man wasn't he?" Gon's face saddened a bit and he released his hands from the form of a fist.

"It's not him...I...don't know what's going on anymore...I want to find my father but...at the same time...travel with...you...you're the only friend that's still with me...my friends on the ship are all gone...I made a new friend who's almost like you but I don't know if he's going to leave for some where far away if he passes and if he does and you're going a different way...I just feel a bit lost..."

"Basically, to tell you a full story short...you're anxious"

Hisoka knelled down at his level and lifted his chin a bit and plunged his mouth onto Gon's. Gon closed his eyes and as he let Hisoka wander through out his mouth. He didn't know what feeling he had but his instincts were telling him that Hisoka was a good person, despite having almost killed the examiner and killing a couple of people, deep down was a hidden thing that no one knew about except for Gon.

Hisoka stopped as he heard a few screams not too far away. Saliva dripped from Gon's chin as Hisoka straightened up.

"That voice...is Leorio-san's!"

"So?" Hisoka began to walk back to the group.

"But...even though he didn't say anything to the man...I still want to be his friend...I don't want be anybody's enemy!" Gon rushed off further into the swamp and dodged a large turtle that was about to grab him.

'What a troublesome boy...but...he is a bit fun...for a toy' Hisoka stopped walking and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

A/n: OK everyone that's it for this chapter, oh and no one should be complaining about how short it was, it's not my fault you're such fast readers XD


	6. Enter the second exam!

****

Hina-chan: It's like I don't know what's going to happen in this story

**Natsume: Hey, Kanna-senpai, betcha you can't name four members of the cat family, you know like lion, tiger-**

**Hina-chan: I can.**

**Natsume: Ah, Hinata please, I'm talking to senpai, can you-**

**Hina-chan: I can, I can, let me!**

**Natsume: Hinata...alright, alright.**

**Hina-chan: There's...mommy cat, daddy cat and...two kittens, ha...I did it.**

**Natsume: The word hopeless comes to mind...**

**Kanna: Natsume...don't tell me you're starting to like that show.**

**Natsume: What show? **

**Hina-chan: I already know senpai, he got it from lamb chop and friends.**

**Warning: Violence, coarse language, maybe a shounen-ai scene or two, who knows. Also might be fluff stuff in it...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it...Gon would be wearing cute dresses but since you don't see him wearing anything other than his green uniform...that means I don't own it.**

* * *

"Gon!" Gon whacked the bird with the fishing rod again.

"I think I almost got it Kurapica, one more hit should get it to let him go" Gon leaped into the air again and whacked it with all his strength. The bird's talons opened up and the bird flew away, dropping Leorio as it did.

"Gon, now that you're done rescuing your friend...let's get back" Gon nodded and grabbed his hand as he began to walk away.

"My head...is that...Gon?" Kurapica nodded and helped Leorio up onto his feet.

"But...why would Hisoka hold a child's hand?"

"I don't know but if we don't follow them, we'll be left behind!" Leorio grabbed Kurapica's wrist and ran after the two.

"Leorio-san, what's the rush?"

"Are you an idiot, don't you know that we might be lost?"

"He is not an idiot, he is rather a clever boy" Leorio sweat dropped.

"Mito-san says that a lot too"

"Mito-san?" Gon nodded and continued to talk.

"She's my aunt"

"Oh yeah...what happened to Killua, did he go back Hisoka-san?"

"Yes"

"So...Gon...what happened after that man showed you the ship?" Kurapica nudged him with his elbow.

"He was nice but he left after I went on board, the captain was also nice to me...but I can't see my friends again"

"I thought you said I was your friend" Leorio looked at Hisoka in disbelief.

"You are but I mean the people that I met on the ship...I hope they're OK"

"You went to sleep as soon as I picked you up, Killua was there as one as the assassins"

"I never knew that"

"That's because you went to sleep, just after the gunfire"

"Gunfire?" Leorio was wondering what kind situation he had put Gon through.

"At the auction in York Shin, the man in charge of it was being attacked by his rival"

"And then we were at the tower"

"Tower?" It was Kurapica's turn to ask.

"What was it again, Hisoka-san?"

"The battle tower"

"Ah, yeah that's it, it was cool, the way all these people were fighting!"

"I think we're getting closer" Leorio and Kurapica looked up ahead and the people that were still left in the exam had stopped running and were all standing around.

"I believe this is everyone yes?" Everyone, including Gon, nodded their heads.

"Then, just follow this path till you get to a building, the second exam examiners will be there, I wish you all the best of luck" The man bowed and left.

"Killua!" Killua looked behind him and saw Gon running up to him.

"So you made it in time"

"Killua, is it true you're an assassin?"

"Who told you?"

"Hisoka-san did...why?"

"No reason, just asking, and yeah my family are all assassins"

"Gon, let's go" Hisoka held his hand out.

"Where we going, isn't the second exam going to start?"

"It is but a friend of mine will tell me the situation"

"You can do that...cool" Gon grabbed onto his hand and walked with Hisoka to a nearby river leaving Leorio, Killua and Kurapica in a wondering state.

They minded their own business and walked with everyone to the place that they were supposed to go to. When the group of exam takers got there, they saw not one but two examiners. An extremely large guy and a big breasted woman with four to five ponies in her hair.

"Hey, have you gotten hungry yet, Buhara?" A growling sound was heard through out the room.

"The noise says it all, I'm really hungry Menchi"

"We Epicure hunters will be in charge of the second exam"

"Epicure hunter?" Leorio asked.

"An Epicure hunter is a hunter that scours the world for all sorts of ingredients, they also try to create interesting new flavours, of course, the hunter themselves are fist class chefs too"

"The topic for the second exam will be...cooking!" The woman spoke out.

"Jeez...why do we have to cook after coming all the way here?" A man with a light purple shirt on and his hair in a pony asked.

"You there, if you have a problem, go home, if anyone else has a problem with this...you can go home now...looks like no one has a problem"

"So, what kind of dish do we have to prepare?" The bald ninja asked.

"First, you'll prepare the dish I specify"

"Anyone who passes that, can prepare the dish I specify, that means if noth of us say it's good, you pass the second exam"

"That's not fair, what tastes good varies between people"

"Ok ok, calm down...like I said before, anyone who doesn't want to take the exam may leave, bye bye" Menchi waved her hand in a shooing movement.

"Bullshit, we can't go home after coming all the way here!"

"Ok then...my menu is...barbecued pig, my favourite...the world's most violent pig that lives in this forest, the great stomp!" Buhara had drool coming from his mouth.

* * *

"Hisoka-san, the water's great, come on in!" Gon splashed some water droplets at Hisoka and started laughing.

"I don't see what's so fun about it..." Hisoka told him and put his finger in the water, to test its temperature.

Gon fell back into the river and floated on his back as his skin felt the fish that were in the river swim against his skin. A figure stood over him and looked him in the eyes. A blush became visible on his cheeks as he looked into Hisoka's eyes. He closed his eyes and looked away and opened them again, looking at a fish that had swam past them. He felt a hand brush against his exposed cheek.

"Gon..." Hisoka lowered his face a bit more and kissed Gon's cheek.

He kissed his neck and then his collar bone. Gon could feel his heart beating through his chest and felt himself being lifted into the air. He snapped into reality and noticed he was sitting in between Hisoka's legs. Hisoka put his arms around him.

"Hisoka-san, who's your friend besides me that you were talking about?"

"A member of the Zaoldyeck family, Killua's older brother"

"Hm...is he an assassin too?" Hisoka nodded as he pulled his cards out.

He showed Gon a magic trick or two but heard a lot of commotion going on nearby. The sound of giant pigs running this way and that way and the sound of Leorio's voice could be heard. He sighed not knowing what his 'toy' saw in that guy.

"Gon, stay here, I'll go get two pigs, I won't be long" The magician stood up and walked into the depths of the forest. A few more minutes passed and the sound of two pigs was heard a minute later. Gon's eyes widened as he saw Hisoka carrying a large pig over his head and the other one he dragged.

Gon stood up and lifted the pig that was being dragged and followed after Hisoka back to the second exam center. almost all of them were there at the same time. Buhara's mouth watered at the sight he was looking at. The people that brought the pigs excluding Hisoka were astounded at how much the big guy could eat in just three to four minutes.

"So Buhara, which one was the best?" The large man looked around with a sad expression.

"I can't tell Menchi, they were all so good!"

"Idiot, how are we supposed to judge them if we let them all pass like that?"

"I'm sorry Menchi..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have to judge them myself, hopefully it won't take long"

"Since you all passed that part of the exam...you're going to have to satisfy my appetite now, my menu shall be...sushi!" Menchi smiled to herself and plopped back onto the couch.

"All of the tools are here for you to make the dish, you just need to know what ingrediants and what tools you need in order to make this dish"

Everyone looked around the room and noticed a cutting board with a set of knives on them set on one side of each sink. A barrel of rice was next to them. Hisoka walked away and yawned. Gon saw him leaving and quickly looked over at everyone to see if anyone was watching and tip toed out of the room, running up to Hisoka's side.

"I have no clue what a sushi is..." Leorio looked over the rice and tools and thought deeply about it.

"I sort of have an idea on what it should look like...I heard one of the ingredients was fish" Leorio growled at Kurapica as the people around them all got the same idea and ran outside like a bunch of elephants.

* * *

"A fish eh..." Gon tilted his head while Hisoka caught a couple of fish.

"What is the fish for Hisoka-san?"

"It's an ingrediant for the sushi we need to make"

"Mito-san told me in the past about it but I never really listened much...I think it has something to do with pressing the rice and fish at the same time...I think..."

The two of them heard a stampede coming and saw that all the people from the exam center were all gathering up a bunch of fish for themselves and were taking it back to the kitchen.

"Should we get back Hisoka-san?"

"I doubt anyone will get this part of the exam...in the mean time, why don't we play a game of cards?"

* * *

"Moron, It doesn't fit the look I was hoping for!" Leorio was about to blow a fuse but just grunted, turned and walked back to his station.

"Where I came from, sushi was a great dish in my land" The ninja set the tray down on the table in front of her and she examined it a bit but lifted it up and took a bit out of it.

"Hm...hm...nope, sorry, you didn't cook the fish properly" She dropped it back onto the tray and looked away displeased.

* * *

"Not again..." Gon put his cards together and stacked them into a pile and handed it back to Hisoka.

"Maybe someday, you'll surpass me" A loud noise filled the air as the birds that were sitting in the trees flew away from a very strong wind from above.

An air blimp blew the trees as it was settling down for a landing. Gon and Hisoka both stood up and watched from a short distance as a man jumped from the blimp. Gon ran off quickly wanting to see what happened to the man that jumped off of the blimp. Hisoka just walked.

The land that the man had landed on looked as though somebody punched it with a big fist.

"Leorio-san, what's going on?"

"Well if you were around, you'd know wouldn't you...the examiner was failing us, she said 'I'm too full so you're going to have to go home and try again next year', I couldn't believe it"

"She's not really going to fail us will she?"

"I don't know, from what I heard her call that guy from the blimp, it seems he must be in control of the hunter exam"

"Gon...where were you?"

"Kurapica...you guys didn't see me at the river?"

"Well, everyone was pushing and shoving for a fish so I really didn't have time to stop and look"

"I was with Hisoka-san the whole time"

"Doing what?" Gon blushed as Killua poked his back.

"Playing a game of cards, Gon lost three times in a row"

"Hisoka-san..."

"Gon you lost?"

"Hehehe" Gon scratched the back of his head nervously.

* * *

A/n: Oh my, sorry i didn't update sooner than this, but i couldn't find the right way to type it out but i found the spark and here it is!!

Natsume: I betcha you can't name...ten animals in Africa.

Hina-chan: I can.

Natsume: No...I was talking to them, Can you nam-

Hina-chan: I can.

Natsume: Ah, Hinata, please...can you name ten animals from-

Hina-chan: I can, I can, I can and I will!

Natsume: Ok, good. Name ten animals from Africa.

Hina-chan: There's...there's, nine elephants and a giraffe...

Natsume: Oh gosh...


	7. Redo, free time, attacker

**Hina-chan: Hey my fine readers, what brings you here today?**

**Natsume: The story maybe?**

**Hina-chan: Oh...yeah...I knew that, so Natsume-kun, are you psychic?**

**Natsume: I don't know.**

**Hina-chan: My mom told me that when I was two or three yrs. old, I kept saying that there was a boogieman in my closet, and since we lived just right across the street from a cemetery, she said I might have drawn them to the building, isn't that cool?**

**Natsume: Eats another cookie got any milk?**

**Hina-chan: Grrr...anyways, here's the great chapter you have all been waiting for!!**

**Warning: might be the chance of some swearing and...and...ghosts? Ok, who the hell put ghosts in here?**

**Disclaimer: This plot is all that I own so don't get your hopes up that I'll give you an autograph.**

* * *

"Mr...president..."

"Who's that old man?"

"Menchi said "Mr. president" which means he must be an important person"

"He jumped from a place that high...amazing"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, president Netero" Menchi bowed and pressed a fist against her palm at the same time.

The examiner from the first exam came out from behind a few candidates.

"The examination committee president, he's the most important person in charge of the hunter exam"

"Ohh, so he's an important person" Gon's eyes widened with excitement.

"No wonder"

"Even if you say I'm in charge, I just work behind the scenes, I basically resolve troubled situations like these...now Menchi-kun"

"Yes, sir!"

"The Menchi that was acting all tough is now all nervous" Leorio pointed out.

"Which means he is a very powerful person"

"You, at the second half of the exam, tried to see if these people had the spirit to challenge the unknown by testing them through cooking"

"Yes, my purpose was solely based on that point, that's why I gave an especially difficult topic but..."

"But?"

"Nothing..."

"By examining the candidates on that purpose everyone had a problem in their attitude"

"So, is that not the reason why you failed everyone?"

"No...one of the candidates criticized cooking, so I lost my temper and at the same time, I ran into trouble where all the candidates found out how to make the dish while I became full and...and...

"So you realize that you didn't test them thoroughly enough?"

"Yes, sir...when it comes to cooking, I loose my temper, I'm not worthy of being an examiner, I'm sorry" She bowed while the old man just simply laughed out.

"You're an honest girl...as as examiner, you do seem to have some problems but as an epicure hunter with the single hunter title, the situation was inevitable, it's proof that you're passionate about cooking"

"Mr. president..."

"How's this then...redo the test, and Menchi-kun will resume as the examiner, but for the new topic, you will have to give a demonstration for the test, how's that?"

"Then, the topic is...boiled egg!"

"All right!" Gon spoke out happily.

"Mr. president, could you take us to that mountain over there?"

"I see, that's an easy task"

The blimp transported all of the candidates as well as the examiners to the location they wanted to get to.

"We're here"

"What is it like down there?" The man that had shouted out earlier looked down and saw a long river.

"Don't worry, there's a deep river down there, I'll go ahead now" Menchi jumped into the air as if she were diving from a diving board and landed on a wire like string that was hanging all over the place.

"The spider eagle lays its eggs on a long line of web to keep it safe from predators" The president explained while Menchi pulled one egg off of the line of web.

She came up a minute later, and showed them all what it looked like.

"Who could jump off from here...it looks impossible for any human"

"Hisoka-san, this looks fun" Gon beamed with a smile and jumped off the cliff. Killua, Leorio, Kurapica and Hisoka all did the same, the man from earlier was hanging from the string and tried reaching for an egg but pulled his hand back as a couple of spider eagles began to attack him.

Gon heard the man cry for help and jumped from the flat surface that stuck out from the side of the cliff. Using one hand to grab the man and the other to cast the fishing rod, he and the man hung in mid air for a while before pulling themselves up to the top of the cliff. The candidates all returned to the top of the cliff and showed Menchi their eggs.

"Don't think badly of me, the egg is mine" Leorio growled.

"That bastard!"

"Huh, what the?" The man checked in all his pockets that he had on him but there was no trace of the egg he had stolen from Gon.

"Here you go!" Gon went in front of the man and held up the egg.

"You...when did you..."

"You're pretty smart, little boy, but why did you feel like saving number two five five during the test?"

"Because...he asked for help!" Leorio and Kurapica sweat dropped.

"Just like that, are you simple-minded or something, ah well, forget it, alright, here's the not so easy task, you have to drop it in the boiling water but...the egg is not like a normal egg" Menchi pulled out a smaller egg and held the eggs up for everyone to see the she dropped the spider eagle's egg in the water and waited a bit.

"It...tastes so good!" Gon exclaimed.

Menchi stepped aside and let everyone who had gotten an egg to put theirs into the pot. Gon, Kurapica and Leorio stood over the pot, wondering when it would be ready.

"How will we know when they're ready?" Everyone heard a growling sound and Buhara held his stomach. Menchi glared at him.

Everyone took their eggs out and started eating them for a celebration of passing the second exam. Gon ate only half of his and handed it to the man he helped out.

"For...me?" Gon nodded and the man took it and took a bite out of it.

"It...really is good!"

"Good work in trying your best but I really do wish you the best of luck next year"

"Hisoka-san, did you eat yours already?"

"No, I'm not very hungry so...you can have it" Hisoka handed the egg to the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"I have to make you grow for upcoming events in the future, so you need all the nutrients you need while doing the hunter exam, you'll never pass with that small body of yours"

"Even if he is small, he is a bit brave" Leorio put his hand on top of Gon's head.

"That too...well, let's go onto the next exam, Gon" Gon nodded and walked along side Hisoka and boarded with everyone else onto the blimp.

* * *

"We are scheduled to arrive at the next destination, at eight a.m, until the next meeting, it's free time, the meeting is over" Everyone started going into different directions, leaving the five on their own.

Kurapica and Leorio set their stuff down and sat with their backs against the wall in exhaustion. Gon and Killua placed their stuff down quickly. Hisoka just followed Gon where ever the two boys went.

"lousy bum, lock the door if you don't want someone to enter!" Killua stopped shouting at the door and saw Gon crouched down next to a small tree.

"I got in trouble..."

"Want me to dispose of him?" Killua was nodding his head while Gon shook his.

"Let's just go to the next place"

From discovering a ladder to discovering big wheels, Gon and Killua went all over the place but not once did Hisoka complain. A person with a brown hooded cloak and silver earrings stayed glued to the wall, nearly rounding the corner but stood very still to keep them self from being heard or sensed as they watched from afar at the trio. Hisoka knew but he also knew the person was a bit weak so he didn't bother to say anything while the boys talked about their families.

Killua then leaped up from the small couch like bench and ran in the direction that the person was hiding. He rounded the corner but there was no one to be seen. He spotted a silver earring hung on the tree next to him.

"Killua, what's wrong?" Gon asked while running up to him. Hisoka, as his calm self, walked up to the two.

"It's nothing...let's go drink some lava tea" Killua put a smile on his face.

'Someone was watching me...it was different, more disconcerting...is it a grudge?' Killua thought as he put the tea cup back down.

"Killua, you're acting weird"

"Not really" Hisoka watched with amusement while Killua tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, how many more exams do we have to take?"

"Don't know"

"Are you mad?"

"It's not your fault" A girl with black hair and black eyes walked over to them.

"Is this seat taken?" The girl only had one earring but had a pleasant smile on her face. Killua and the girl's eyes both met.

* * *

Menchi put her phone away and looked back out at the dark night stars.

"It seems there is someone who failed the second exam on this ship"

"You mean, snuck in?"

"If the president finds out about this mistake..."

"Finds out about?" Menchi tensed up.

"Mr. president?"

"Looks like there hasn't been a boring moment this year"

* * *

"Ohh, so your name is Anita-san, My name's Gon and this is Hisoka-san and that's Killua" Killua was looking away at the floor making Gon go into a wondering state.

"I...I want to become a blacklist hunter"

"Is there someone you want to capture?"

"I want revenge...revenge for my father's murder" She spoke and looked over at Killua at the same time.

"My father was a merchant of a spice mine, he organized a fleet and exported spice stones all over the world from the spice mine, at the height of prosperity, he had enough profit to buy a small country"

"Wow...amazing!"

"But there was someone who was envious of my father's success, so a rival hired an assassin, there was no need to research who did it, the name of the assassin was...the Zaoldyeck family, they're a family of assassins whose name carries a bad reputation through out the world"

"Family of assassins...that means..." Killua smirked and looked over at Gon.

"I see, I see, must be very tough, it's sad...I understand how you feel...let's become hunters together and fulfill that dream, my name is Leorio, what's your name?"

"She's Anita-san"

"Anita, that's a nice name" Hisoka looked at Leorio with a calm expression.

"How about it, how about chatting about our dreams over there adult to adult, instead of talking to these kids"

"I'm in no mood for that kind of thing, leave me alone!"

"We can't do that" The girl looked up and saw a blond haired boy.

"My name is Kurapica, I'm trying to become a blacklist hunter myself, so I can't think of your problem as a stranger's problem..."

"Don't get involved...she has a grudge against me" The girl shoved Leorio's hand off of her shoulder and stood up.

"I've heard a rumor...that someone from the Zaoldyeck family was going to take this year's hunter exam"

"Bingo...I AM a member of the Zaoldyeck family, no question about that" The girl was about to take something out of her pocket but Killua's eyes met hers and made her stop.

"So that's why you took the hunter exam...you wanted revenge"

"That's correct"

"You should remember this...only a person who is really hated by others gets killed by an assassin"

"You will pay!" The girl pushed the table up off of the floor. Hisoka pulled Gon away in time. Kurapica tried to grab the knife from her hand but she used her back to push him away and attacked Killua head on.

Killua dodged the attack and the girl stabbed the seat instead. She tried again but an old man with his hair in a pony tail and a beard stopped her knife.

"Stop right there!"

"Don't stop her...what a nosy old geezer"

"Examiners aren't normally supposed to deal with conflicts among candidates, but candidate one hundred and one has failed the second exam, no matter the reason, a person who has failed the exam won't be able to compete with a person who has" Gon stood there with a sad expression.

The president and a few guards took her away up a stair case. Hisoka smiled and went the other way with Gon trailing behind him, leaving Killua, Kurapica and Leorio behind.

* * *

A/n: Me is so tired, Dane...yawns Cliff hanger...I think...well anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter...and in the next chapter, here is a little hint of what's to come, Hisoka and Gon sort of have a little time togther, stay tuned!


	8. The bath tub experience

**Hina-chan: Thanks for the reviews Lumi and i hope you other readers will enjoy this chapter that only involves Hisoka and Gon!**

**Didn't it ever make you fans wonder what had happened during the night while they were on the blimp, sure Gon was there watching Killua play against the old man, but what happened AFTER that?**

**Natsume: Kanna-senpai, can I leave, I don't want to hear anything more about boys being together...**

**Kanna: Why don't you work on your stories then?**

**Natsume: Not in here I won't! Walks out the door**

**Warning: Some of you guys may already know but just in case...there will be yaoi in this chapter, if you like it, enjoy, if you don't, my security guard will show you the door.**

**Disclaimer: A great anime that earns my highest respect...I'm not worthy of ever owning a great success.**

* * *

"Do you want to go first?" The candidates each got their own room or had to share with somebody. Gon had agreed to share with Hisoka.

"Why don't we both take one?" Gon asked and quickly jumped off of the chair he was sitting in and stripped himself of his clothing.

Hisoka watched with fascination as the naive, little boy ran the warm water. A smirk laid hidden under his eerie smile that would send shivers down a normal person's back. Gon got a bottle that was made for making bubbles and poured it in with the running water and watched as the clear water began to turn magically into bubbles. Gon stepped back a bit from the tub and jumped into the hot but also warm, bubbly water.

"Hisoka-san, aren't you coming in?"

"Yes, yes" Hisoka calmly removed his pieces of clothing and set his pack of cards on a small table next to the bed.

He walked into the bathroom, not feeling ashamed for going in with someone that was a bit younger than him. He climbed in behind Gon and laid back a bit. Gon played with some of the bubbles before going under the water to wet his hair. Hisoka had to bite his lip so no moans could escape his mouth. It was hard sitting in a tub and relaxing while someone was in front of you and pressing up against you by accident.

"Gon...please do not press so much against me"

"Huh...oh sorry Hisoka-san" Gon moved up a bit and started washing his hair.

A few rubs and Gon was almost done, if it hadn't been for the runny soap. With out him knowing, the soap ran along with the water and traveled to his eyes. Hisoka snapped out of his zone that he was in and put his arms around Gon to stop the boy from splashing anymore water on the floor.

"It hurts!" Gon splashed some more water onto his face and blinked a few times.

"Let me see them" Gon turned right around until he was facing Hisoka and got up closer to him.

Hisoka's cheeks turned red while something was poking his lower member. He straightened up and backed up all the way but Gon followed him. Hisoka took both of Gon's hands and held them down while looking into the boy's eyes. He could see redness here and there but it wasn't too bad.

"There's nothing to worry...about...can you please back up?" Gon turned around again and pressed up against hisoka's chest.

'I don't think I can hold it...much longer...' Hisoka thought and slouched over Gon's shoulder and breathed against Gon's neck.

He slowly wrapped his hands around Gon's stomach and made his way to the boy's member. Hisoka smirked as the boy squirmed against his chest. Hisoka stroked the small member in an up and down motion while he stuck his index finger up the boy's butt.

"Hisoka...san..." Gon panted out as Hisoka made little kisses on his neck, leaving small marks behind.

"I'm right here, Gon, come closer" Hisoka pulled his finger out and pulled the boy up a bit and entered him slowly.

Gon gripped the sides of the tub with each thrust and panted heavily. The water made it a bit easier for Hisoka so that he didn't have to use any kind of lotion. Hisoka was close to finishing but bit the boy's shoulder as he did. Gon was too involved with the feeling of pleasure to feel any pain from the bite. He pulled out of the boy and stood up and got out of the tub.

"Hisoka-san, my butt hurts" Gon stated and tried to stand up but failed miserably.

Hisoka bent over and lifted the boy bridal style and got out a towel and wrapped him in it. He placed Gon onto the bed so that Gon could dry himself off. Hisoka went into the bathroom and took the plug for the tub out and placed it in the corner.

"Hisoka-san, how many more exams do we have to take?" Gon asked while getting his under shirt and underwear and shorts on.

"We'll have to see won't we" Hisoka dried himself off as Gon climbed into bed.

Hisoka got his clothes on and dried his hair off. Gon yawned and his eyes grew heavy with each breath of air he took in. Hisoka kissed Gon on the lips while Gon's eyes closed all the way. Gon drifted into a deep sleep as Hisoka looked out the window of the blimp and looked at the stars that filled the sky.

* * *

A/n: Ok ok, I know what you're thinking...too short, right? well I am truly sorry but it is only night time and there could only be so much events at one time so...do forgive me please!! I promise to make the other one longer!!


	9. Tower, bet, let me go!

**Natsume: Psst...Hina-chan, the guests are here!**

**Hina-chan: Huh? What? Oh...sorry, didn't see you guys standing there, come on in and enjoy reading this cool chapter!**

**Natsume: Hina-chan, where did you put my stories?**

**Hina-chan: Ah, in the drawer there. Points**

**Natsume: You got...juice all over it! Quickly pulls papers out**

**Hina-chan: Hehehe...oops...anyways, this story will be taking a big huge turn, it won't be the same story as hunterxhunter. Well it will be hunterxhunter but in my own way!**

**Warning: May be cursing and swearing and a few scenes of violence I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear!**

* * *

As morning began to start, the blimp was nearing its destination. A tall and rather large, metal tower stood above the many trees that surrounded it. The blimp landed on its surface, letting all the candidates get off and observe the scenery.

"Here, Trick tower, is the location of the third exam...now for the details, the rule is simple, get off this tower alive!" A short man with an odd shaped head and big eyed exclaimed.

"The time limit is seventy two hours!"

The short man rushed back to the blimp while president Netero and Anita said their goodbyes. Some of the candidates started searching around for a way down. Gon and Hisoka watched as a man began to climb down the side of the tower. He was still a long way down from the ground when three big, bird like creatures came out of no where and started biting at him, causing him to fall.

"Hey, look over there!" Gon pointed to a man with black curly hair wearing a hat.

The man seemed to have dropped down a black, square like hole that automatically closed with four bars, noting to everyone who walked by and saw it that it has been used. Gon, Hisoka, Kurapica and Leorio all looked for a hidden door. Killua had disappeared a while ago and no one seemed to know where he went but they did know one thing, he had found a hidden door but had probably fallen through it, being caught off guard.

"I found one!" Gon exclaimed happily. The four of them readied themselves and jumped down all together.

It was a pretty long drop but not long enough to hurt them. They stood up and looked around at the dark room they were in. There was a small, black screen that hung from the wall.

"You have found the majority path, it is a very hard course that you must pass in order to get to the goal, you will need five to continue"

"But there's only four-" Leorio began to say but was cut off as a short, plump man with brown hair landed on top of him.

"Tompa-san!" Tompa gulped, noticing he was in the same room as the two guys he tried to trick and one that was a killer.

"GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" Leorio shouted and tried to claw at the man's face.

"All the more reason I shouldn't get off" The man smiled and crossed his legs and his arms while Leorio tried to get him off.

"Please put these bracelets on and choose O to open or X for no" Tompa got off of Leorio and put one on.

"All right, let's go!"

"Alright my ass, I don't want to go through this majority thing with you!"

"This isn't the time to argue, we need to get through this if we're to get to the bottom of this tower" Leorio and Tompa stopped bickering and all pushed the button they chose.

"Huh...who pressed X?" Gon looked over to Hisoka, Hisoka looked over to Kurapica and Kurapica looked over at Leorio who then growled at Tompa.

"The door is already opened so let's stop wasting time by fighting, we can still vote the same if he presses the wrong one all the time and if he still becomes a nuisance...well, let's just say he won't live after he passes the third exam"

"Fine..." Leorio grunted and the five of them walked down a short, dark hallway that had torches along the side of the walls.

"Again?" They came across the same thing that they had just passed through.

"If you're going to go right 'O', if left, 'X'"

"Okay, Okay" Everyone pushed a button and the numbers showed three for right and two for left.

"Right, shouldn't you pick left in this case?" Leorio was stunned no one else but him and someone else pressed the same button.

"Actually, I don't feel comfortable unless I go left" Kurapica frowned and pushed Leorio's back.

They walked down the hallway until they rounded a corner. And walked down another hallway only this one was short and led to a large and really lit room. The ground was cut off from the big block up ahead. On the other side of the block of ground stood five people wearing shackles and hooded cloaks that all looked the same. The person up in front had their arms up and the shackles fell off. The man pulled the cloak off of him and tossed it to the ground.

"We were hired to test you candidates, here you will have to fight the five of us"

"That person looks strong"

"That's why I wanted to go left"

"Well...we're here now so we shouldn't be saying things that are in the past"

"The matches are one-on-one, a person can only fight once, the order doesn't matter, you guys used the majority rule, meaning you need to win three times to get here, how you fight doesn't matter, there are no draws, wen one gives up, the other will be the winner, vote to accept this match or not" A black screen stood at the side of the large block.

"Press 'O' for yes or 'X' for no"

"Another vote, this sure is a waste of time, in order to pass we need to accept this match, of course everyone is going to press 'O', unless some stupid guy screws it up" Leorio looked back at Tompa.

"Fine, I know" Tompa replied and they all pressed the same button.

"How's that, everyone voted the same"

"Fine, I'll be the first one to go, who's going to go on that side?"

"Then, I'll go first"

"No, I will go"

"What?" Everyone turned their gaze toward Kurapica.

"From his looks, he's the type that will attack with strength"

"I'll go" Tompa walked up.

"Are you stupid, a petty criminal like you can't beat him"

"That's not true, if how we fight doesn't matter, it means you can do anything, you don't know what they will do, just because he looks strong doesn't mean he will fight with strength only, which means strength isn't important right now, experience and instinct that can deal with anything is more important"

"Do hurry it up, you are wasting our time by preaching to us"

"Hisoka-san..."

"Alright, here I go!" Tompa

Tompa gulped quietly to himself and walked across the bridge like road that led to the large block in the middle. The large man on the other side did the same. The two of the men were now just five or six steps away from each other.

"Now, fight!" The man yelled out a war cry and readied his fist and ran toward him.

Just as the man was about to punch him, Tompa got on his hands and knees and bowed his head.

"I give up" Hisoka wasn't surprised to hear it like everyone else was.

"You...moron!!" Kurapica put a hand on Leorio's shoulder to make him calm down.

"That was easier than I expected" The man simply grinned and walked away back to the group at the same time as Tompa.

Hisoka started to laugh a bit while Leorio bawled tompa out.

"Hisoka-san, I'm going next then"

"Are you sure in your condition?" A blush appeared on his cheeks but he nodded.

"Gon...what does he mean, 'your condition'?"

"Ah, it's nothing really..." Gon looked at the ground bashfully.

"I'll go" Everyone looked at Kurapica as if he were crazy.

"But Kurapica-"

"I don't want to risk one of our team mates to get hurt even more because of something that happened last night...we might need you later on with your quick thinking"

Kurapica walked onto the bridge and kept walking until he was on the big block. A person with skinny arms held their hands up and waited for the shackles to open. After being released from the shackles the person whipped the cloak onto the ground, revealing her face and body to the now surprised opponents.

"A..a girl?" The woman sneered and walked out to the block.

"I choose...betting"

"A bet?" Kurapica was completely caught off guard.

"You may go first, you will choose what topic we'll bet our hours on"

"Kurapica, choose to see who's a better kisser!" Kurapica shot daggers in Leorio's direction while the woman waited.

"The topic will be...who can...keep standing after fighting!" Kurapica readied his two swords and did a stance.

"That seems reasonable enough...although I was hoping for something more like talking but since you chose first I have no complaints, I will bet ten hours, you can bet as much as you want"

"I will bet the same, let's begin!" The woman readied herself for the fight that was about to begin.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're in the Kurata tribe" Kurapica's eyes widened.

"You knew...but how?"

"I was right?"

"Enough talk, start the fight!" The woman huffed silently and ran toward him at an amazing speed but Kurapica blocked her attack with one of his swords.

"You're pretty good, but shouldn't you take those things out of your eyes and show me your real eyes?" The woman jumped back as Kurapica used his other sword to attack.

"Hisoka-san, what does she mean?" Leorio and Tomp looked over at Hisoka.

"He is from the Kurata tribe and their tribe is known to have red eyes if they get emotional, the eyes he has right now, are just contact lenses"

The woman dodged another attack and punched Kurapica's lower jaw, catching him off guard. He spit the blood that was in his mouth out onto the ground and blocked himself from another blow.

"She's pretty amazing to fight with out weapons"

"She's like a deadly viper that will pretend not to hurt you until she turns her back on you and bites you" Gon and Leorio nodded to what Tompa said.

"To come and take the hunter exam must mean you want revenge" Kurapica stopped running toward her.

"No...I wish to become a blacklist hunter..."

"It is the same thing, you want revenge for what they did to your tribe, you want to see their blood on your hands!" The fighting had stopped and both of them were still standing.

"What a smart thing to do..." Gon looked up at Hisoka.

"She is using a phsycological attack, she makes a person think that she knows what they want to be or anything like that and turns it against them, making them physically damage themselves"

"Kurapica...DON'T FALL FOR IT, KURAPICA!!"

The woman growled at the boy and looked back at Kurapica a little bit too late. Kurapica had vanished and appeared behind her, knocking her over the head with the end of his sword. She fell onto her knees and collapsed to the ground.

"I guess that extra ten hours are ours then!" Leorio spoke out happily.

"It isn't over yet, we have to wait and if she doesn't get up, it's our win, until then, we wait"

"Kurapica, she's down, on the ground, so you win, stop being such a noble person!"

Both of the groups waited for two minutes but it was finally declared Kurapica's win. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, except for Hisoka who just watched in fascination as a big guy with thick, brown eyebrows walked out onto the block while the girl was dragged away by the other prisoner. Kurapica walked back to his group.

"I'll go first then!" Gon was about to go but Hisoka stopped him and picked him up by the back of his collar and put him back a bit.

"You're in no condition, because of last night, I however am ready to go, just sit back" Gon didn't budge instead he sat down with his back against the wall while Hisoka walked out onto the block.

"Gon, I have to ask again...what is this condition and what happened last night?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, the pain will go away in a couple of days..."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Kurapica blinked a few times before looking over at Hisoka's match.

"How do you want to fight?"

"I just want some meat, I haven't felt any in a long time" The man was a bit larger than Hisoka and had droopy eyes.

"So...you want to fight to the death, is that it?" The man nodded and reached out to grab him but Hisoka jumped back a bit and took out five cards.

He aimed two for the neck, one for each arm and the other was aimed straight to the man's heart. The man seemed to be a bit slow at reacting to things. The two cards that were aimed for his neck, only cut half way but still made the guy bleed. The man choked on some of his blood before collapsing to the ground.

"He had only just begun the fight..." Hisoka smiled his magician like smile and walked calmly back to the group, and sat next to Gon.

"These guys...they're not normal!" A man with bluish grey coloured skin was starting to get nervous.

"I'll go in your place then, they can only go once right?" A skinny man with brown hair pointed out.

* * *

A/n: Oh my, Hisoka won't let Gon go, but would any Seme let their Uke get hurt from some one else besides themselves? Stay tuned to see who goes next and will they make it?? We'll just have to see, till next time!


	10. Pass, Argue, Reunion

**Hinata-chan: We is back with a full new chapter of hunterxhunter, hope you enjoy this awesome fic!**

**Natsume: I'm sure they will...**

**Hinata-chan: Enough with your sour attitude, I told you I was sorry, dammit boy, what do you want from me, my lunch money?**

**Natsume: It's a start, starting at the beginning of school!**

**Hinata-chan: Fine...--**

**Warning: Might be swearing, violence, and...that's all folks!**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned this, would you sue me? Trick question, moving on, and no I don't own it.**

* * *

"This is all your fault, if you had just stayed put and let someone else go, we would have gotten to the other side by now" Leorio picked Tompa up by his collar and the two had been arguing the whole time.

"Leorio-san, we can't waste time like this!" Gon pulled on Leorio's arm, trying to pull him away from Tompa.

"I believe the boy is right, hurry and go, the man looks like he's getting impatient" Leorio grunted and pushed Tompa away from himself.

"Hisoka-san...can't I go, he doesn't look like the type to fight!" Hisoka stood up and with one fast swipe of his arm, Gon hit the ground with blood coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Hisoka!" Leorio and Kurapica went to his aid but Gon just wiped the blood away with his sleeve and pushed the other two away from him, stood up and walked to the back, all the way to the wall.

"Arguing is one thing, but to hit your team mate is a whole different story, Gon is a member of our team and I believe he deserves to have a chance at something" Leorio nodded.

"Why don't you find out what that man intends to do"

"Alright, then I will...OI, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT?" The man on the block took two candles out, a short one and a long one.

"IT ISN'T A DEATH MATCH, IT'S TO SEE WHOSE FLAME WILL GO OUT FIRST"

"Hear that Hisoka, it doesn't sound dangerous to me"

"Leorio, there has to be a catch to that"

"Kurapica, a while ago you said Gon had every right to fight, now you're saying he shouldn't?"

"I'm not deciding his choice for him, I'm only stating that he might have something up his sleeve"

"This sure is an odd group..."

"You have no right to speak since you lost!"

"Enough, all you two ever have done was bicker and argue the whole time we've been here, Leorio, you will go in Gon's place"

"M-me?"

"You also have the right to fight, don't you?"

"But it's just as you said, he might have a trick up his sleeve!"

"Hisoka, why won't you let him go, he is a team mate and has exceptional skills"

"Three blind mice once went to a storage room where all the food was being kept, the third mouse had a very unique skill where as the others didn't, the man who owned the storage heard a noise in the storage and found out about the mice, he took a shovel and prepared to attack, the two other mice knew what was coming but quickly ran away, leaving the poor mouse to fend for himself, the third mouse used his skill on the man and returned to the other two but killed them both for not warning him ahead of time, tell me, why should Gon fight for a failure and a man who doesn't want to fight?"

"That story and Gon are way too different from each other, Gon say something, you said it yourself that you wanted to go...Gon!" Gon wasn't listening and instead was facing the wall.

"Leorio hasn't gone yet either so I don't see what's so bad if you let him go"

"Gon is a quick thinker and is naive, put the two together and you get a good combination"

"I would really love to hear more of this, but if you guys don't hurry, we won't be able to pass"

"Do what you want, and Gon...you better not lose" Gon walked quietly out onto the block.

"All you have to do is choose which candle you want and light it up, the one to go out first, loses" Gon nodded.

"I choose...the short one!" Leorio's jaw dropped.

"Idiot, everyone knows you're supposed to pick the longer one!"

"Really?"

"Enough talking and get your candle" The man pulled out two lighters in one hand and the candles in the other hand.

Gon took the short candle and a lighter and walked back to where he was standing before.

"Ready?" Gon nodded.

"Then...go!" They both lit up their candles and held them in their hands.

* * *

A boy with silver coloured hair and onyx coloured eyes looked around the dark but still lit room and smirked. He sat against the wall and heaved a sigh of relief. He was the first person to reach the goal and had to wait for everyone now. He was surprised to see that Hisoka wasn't here yet and wondered what sort of test Gon and the others were doing.

* * *

Minutes had passed and Gon's candle was dripping with wax. He tried to stop it from running by blowing on it but it was no use. The wax was hot as it touched his skin and he had to pass the candle between turns. The man that was competing against him, snickered. While he was in deep thought, he hadn't noticed a certain boy was in front of him. Gon gave one blow to the man's candle and the flame went out.

"What the?" Gon dropped the candle he was holding and jumped for joy while the score changed from two to two, to three to two. Kurapica and Leorio smiled as Gon walked back to the group.

"You did it, you little monkey you!" Leorio gave Gon a noogie.

"Now's not the time to celebrate, we still have to get to the lower levels"

"Ouch..."

"Gon...what's wrong?" Gon sat against the wall.

"It's...nothing, I told you not to worry about it"

"So what happened last night really affected you eh?" Hisoka asked and lifted the boy up and hung him over his shoulder.

"Hisoka...do you know what happened to him last night?"

"I do...but I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell you"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's none of your business, now let's just get out of this tower alright?"

"As the man said, let's just get going"

Leorio shoved Tompa away and walked beside Kurapica as they passed the prisoners. They walked down another long hallway until they came across two doors again.

"I choose right" Everyone pushed their buttons.

Leorio scowled at Tompa who just turned his head toward the ceiling. The sign had showed four for right and one for left.

* * *

"We made it brothers, we're finally done with the trick tower"

"There's this many people here already?" There were at least ten to twelve candidates either sitting down or exercising.

"It took me 32 hours"

"Ganzo...so you were here first?"

"I wish I could say yes but it was actually..." Ganzo pointed with his head over at Killua.

"Him?"

'Come on Gon...how long do you plan to make me wait...'

* * *

"This is fun!"

"You're being carried, how can you call this fun?" Leorio stated as the four of them ran down the hall. A large boulder was right on their trail.

They came across another door, that asked if they would take it or not. Only four of them said yes, Tompa kept pushing no. As they came to another door, after being soaked with water, it showed the same thing as it had been before, it was four against one. Leorio grabbed Tompa by the collar and glared at him.

"We've had enough of your acts, quit pushing the other one!"

"This time it wasn't me..."

"Bullshit!"

"I'm sorry Leorio-san, I pushed X by mistake"

"Told you it wasn't me"

"Gah...shut up you old fool" Leorio let the other man go and grumbled his apology.

"This seems to be the last choice" They were in a room surrounded with weapons.

"This is the last choice you will make, however, if you press 'O', only three of you will be allowed to go, but this path is shorter and will get you there faster, if you press 'X', all five of you will be able to go but this path will take at least three hours to get there, which will you choose?"

"We have a lot of time left, but we can't be careless into thinking there won't be any traps in the longer path..."

"In that case, I'll stay behind" Everyone looked over at Tompa who walked over to a chain on the wall and made it look like he chained himself to the wall.

"But Tompa-san-"

"This isn't the first time and it won't be the last that I fail the exam, but who's the other that is going to stay behind?"

"I definitly won't fail, I'm going to pass" Hisoka shook his head and laughed a little.

"Why don't you take those things off?" Hisoka let Gon down from his shoulder and walked over to Tompa who started quivering.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hisoka took a card out and held it up to Tompa's face.

Tompa began to panic and jumped away from Hisoka.

"I knew it!" Kurapica glared at Tompa.

"Trying to turn everyone against themselves won't work on this lively bunch"

"We can't start fighting, let's just all press 'X' and go"

"Gon is right, it's too early to actually worry about small matters like these"

They all pressed X and began walking.

* * *

"It's strange that Hisoka hasn't shown up yet, could he possibly have gotten..."

"Not that guy, he's a monster when he starts killing" While the Yamori brothers talked among themselves they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"We made it...Hisoka-san, it still hurts.." Gon stated and rubbed his behind gently.

"It will go away soon"

"Gon, what took you so long?"

"Killua, what happened to you?"

"Ah, I fell into the entrance and just started walking from there, but it wasn't easy jumping those pillars"

"Ow..."

"What happened to you?"

"We teamed up with Tompa-san and had one-on-one matches with these prisoners"

"Lucky...but what about Tompa?"

Leorio glared daggers at the other man.

"Let's just say he was too weak to actually do anything, the damn idiot kept pushing the opposite button!"

"At least I went up against a prisoner where as you were just standing around watching"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It might be..." Tompa grinned as a man with black, spiky hair and a grey uniform walked in.

"Congratulations to all those who are here, you have passed the third exam, the blimp is outside waiting for you, once again, congratulations" The man smiled and walked out.

The candidates all stopped what they were doing and began to walk out of the room and all went onto the blimp.

* * *

A/n: Ohhh, I feel a vibe coming on, more Hisoka and Gon to come, stay tuned everyone! and no I'm not rushing, I have been neglecting my work and I really do like this idea of mine so i want to find out what happens next XD


	11. Hotel, Treasure, The 4th exam?

**Hina-chan: What's this drawing doing on my desk?**

**Natsume: Ah, s-sorry Hina-chan, I'll just take that back-**

**Hina-chan: Not yet, I want to see this picture a bit clearly. Looks at drawing one more time**

**Natsume: You're lucky Kanna-senpai isn't around!**

**Hina-chan: Aren't I, well, let's start this baby up!**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, swearing, surprisingly no violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own such a great anime, wish I did though...**

* * *

"Killua, Hisoka-san, I think we're landing on that island" Gon pointed at a large island that seemed to be surrounded by nothing but trees and water.

"I just want to get off..." Leorio stated and covered his mouth.

"Oi...go puke somewhere else!"

"Does it still hurt, Gon?"

"A little, but I'm fine"

"I thought you said you didn't fight the guy"

"I didn't, it's...something else"

"I see"

The blimp hovered over the big, metal ship that looked as though it were part of the island. Two old people stood outside of it and waited for the blimp to land. An old man with glasses and a small hat and next to him was an old woman with brown hair that she had in two pony tails on each side of her head.

"Welcome, I am the hotel manager, Banah, and this is my husband Jinah" The man nodded to them.

"Nice to meet you"

"Enough with the pleasantries, you said hotel?"

"Yes, this ship is a hotel as well"

Everyone began walking past them, heading for their own rooms. but the old lady stopped them.

"We'll be charging you ten million zeni for the rooms"

"No way...we could stay at a first class luxury hotel in York Shin for that price!"

"What about for kids who don't have much money?"

"Gon, if they're charging us this much I doubt they'll go easy on kids, I'll just camp out"

"What will you do for water then?"

"There is an alternate way of paying for the room fee...trading items, as you saw, the ships out here are old and still may contain treasures, if we approve of the treasures, you may have a room"

Everyone grunted and started muttering words as they all went in all directions to do the big treasure hunt. Leorio and Kurapica went one way, Killua, Hisoka and Gon went another way, with Tompa trailing behind them. Some of them had to either dive for the treasure or look in an old ship that was still surfaced.

Just as what happened back at the trick tower, Hisoka wouldn't let Gon go anywhere except to watch the treasures while him and Killua both searched for treasures. Tompa wasn't too far away. Gon wasn't in a very good mood and he didn't know why. He had been like this ever since the third exam and his mind had been in a blur. every time he was thinking of something, an image of Hisoka would pop up into his head.

"Oi, Gon, how about this golden plate for that cup?" Gon was too depressed and in his own thoughts to be listening to anyone.

"May we help you with something, Tompa?" Before Tompa knew it he was in the water, swimming at a high speed.

"Gon, try to keep your eyes and ears open at all times" Gon turned his face away so that he wouldn't see Hisoka's at all.

"Oh...you still upset about what I did to you, you should have expected it, I bought you...remember that"

"I'm...not upset...I-" Hisoka cut Gon off from talking more by placing his mouth on Gon's.

"Hey, Gon I..." Killua's eyes widened as he watched his new friend swapping saliva with the killer magician.

'I know he bought him but...don't do it in public' He dived down before Hisoka and Gon stopped kissing.

* * *

"Please stop muttering to yourself and just search" Kurapica bent over and looked around in a chest.

"Got one!" Kurapica and Leorio watched as Ganzo held it up high for everybody to see.

"That's...that's the crown of king Gera of the eighteenth century!"

"How on earth do you know?"

"It's essential for a hunter to have these skills, to know the history of different countries"

"You don't mean..."

"That's right, this could be part of the fourth exam, treasure hunting is also part of a hunter's skill"

"Great...first we're being forced to look for treasures just to stay at the hotel, now it might be part of the exam, I thought this was a break from the exam..."

* * *

"Next" Everyone was done looking for treasures and were now getting them approved of by the hotel managers.

"I'm rich, I won't even need to become a hunter with this much" Leorio said and put the heavy box that he was carrying, down.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, I can become a doctor with this" Leorio opened the chest and fell backward.

"What are these?"

"They're cannons, obviously not that valuable" Gon laughed nervously and sweat dropped while Leorio began to mope.

"What did you guys get then?" Hisoka showed him three rubies, Gon showed him one and Killua showed him one.

"That's all?"

"To tell you the full story short, these are at least worth twenty million zeni, each" Leorio's jaw dropped as the three of them showed the rubies to the hotel managers.

"Ah...I see you've gotten the richest ruby in history, since one of you has three of them, I'll let you keep those other two you have and let each of you have a room" Gon was about to snatch one of the keys away but Hisoka grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, putting two of the rubies in his pocket and grabbing the key afterward.

"Nice try" Hisoka said and pulled Gon along with him.

* * *

Night time came very quickly and everyone were just trying to settle in with their rooms. Leorio however was not having such a great time since his room mate was a snake charmer and there were dozens of snakes surrounding him and the bed that the charmer was sitting on. Kurapica was roomed with Ganzo while Killua was in the same room as Tompa who immediatly left the room once he saw his room mate.

"But...Hisoka-san...what if...ha.." Gon's chest rised more and more as Hisoka pushed in again.

"No one will come in since this room has no one that wants to change rooms, you don't want to leave me all alone, do you?" Gon winced in pain and was almost about to scream out because of the pain but Hisoka covered his mouth with his hand.

For some reason, the pain that he had felt when the captain did the same thing, was different even though they were the same type of pain. He felt a bit more secure when Hisoka was around and was beginning to wonder if he was going to feel like he would be depending on him. His mind became cloudy as pleasure and pain both met at the same time again. His body was dripping with sweat as Hisoka shoved in and out of him again and again.

Gon gripped the sheets and panted heavily as the older man hovered over him, looking at Gon's body before slouching over him. With out himself knowing, Gon lifted his arms and put them around the older man's neck. Hisoka looked at the boy with a questioned look while the corner of Gon's mouth curved into a little smile.

* * *

"Showers always make me look sparkly" Leorio said and turned the shower off.

He dried himself off and walked into the room. Kurapica stood there with a horrid look on his face and punched him.

"One of these days, I might really attack you..." Leorio said and tried to get to sleep with his hurt cheek.

* * *

Gon's eyes opened slowly as a sound entered his ears again. It was close but also feint. He shook Hisoka until the man was fully up and the both of them got off of their beds and went outside in the dark. Gon looked up and saw the two hotel managers looking down at them from the blimp as it headed deeper into the starry sky.

"But...why?"

"We fell for it" Killua said and noticed everyone else was outside now too.

"Things just get so interesting..."

"What do you mean interesting, we're stranded on an island!" Leorio looked up again and noticed that the blimp was now out of sight.

"I guess this is part of the fourth exam"

* * *

A/n: Oh i'm sorry if you guys think it's too soon, I'm actually enjoying this story myself, So what happens next? Wait and see! ah...read I mean heh...


	12. Search, Work together, pass

**Hina-chan: A news report, has just come in...it is a new chapter of the ever so wonderful story of hunterxhunter, my version, oh and just like I said before...this story is taking a big turn! Oh and for the name Ganzo that I spelt wrong, it was actually Hanzo...so...yeah...**

**Natsume: Hina-chan...those dishes aren't going to wash themselves you know.**

**Hina-chan: ...One of these days i'll strangle you...**

**Natsume: What?**

**Hina-chan: Oh...nothing.**

**Kanna: You two aren't arguing are you?**

**Hina-chan and Natsume: No.**

**Warning: Maybe violence, I don't know...and a shounen-ai scene...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, ask my lawyer, she'll tell you.**

* * *

It had become morning and most of the candidates were either on the ship or still searching for the managers that had left them just last night while everyone was asleep, taking the blimp with them. They all agreed to search for them just in case they happened to be nearby but all of them came back with no luck.

"Hisoka-san, I can't...walk..." Hisoka stopped walking and turned his attention to the boy that was trying his best to walk behind him.

"I told you to stay in bed for today"

"I...wanted to do something, along with everyone else, I am a candidate too!"

"But you can't if you can't keep up even with me"

"I can...when I don't force myself..."

"Oi, Gon!" Gon and Hisoka stopped walking and saw Killua running toward them.

"Killua, did you find anything?"

"Nah, but I did find something exciting, let's go check it out!" Gon looked over at Hisoka who didn't say anything.

"I...I...I can't walk..."

"But...aren't you standing?

"Yeah, but that's only because it doesn't hurt"

"I can sort of see where the pain is coming from..." Gon blushed.

"Gon, I've never seen you blush before!" Killua poked Gon's cheek.

"If you're done fooling around, I do believe we were in the middle of something"

"Hisoka-san don't be so mean, I want to to see it!"

"Only this one time..." Hisoka continued walking.

"Let's go then Gon!" Gon nodded and tried his best to run with Killua.

* * *

"It doesn't add up, what could they possibly want to test us with now?"

"Well...let's look at what we've done so far, we built up our stamina twice, learned where to find an ingredient, and some of us worked together or individually and now...on a ship that we still don't know if it works or not"

"Maybe there might be some clues to what we're supposed to do"

"I agree, there has to be something here besides treasures and other ships"

"Then we should all split up and search this entire ship for clues and we'll report back here" Most of the candidates nodded and went in different directions while the other half lazed around.

* * *

"Killua, do you think the managers will ever come back?"

"Who knows...by the way, you never told me what happened to you on the night before the third test"

"Kurapica...told you?"

"Yeah, he also said Hisoka wouldn't let you go out to fight"

"Ah...he...hit me" Gon felt his cheek.

"It's to be expected, he bought you didn't he?"

"Yes, but he doesn't have to keep doing that to me!" Gon's eyes widened and he shut his mouth with his hands, noticing he was talking about the two nights.

"Did what to you, tortue you...or did he kiss you?" Gon's face was above the red meter.

"H-H-how did you know?"

"I saw you when I came up to show you the rubies"

"Nothing escapes you, huh?"

"I already kind of know what he's doing, never thought of Hisoka as that kind of guy"

"It's...weird, but at the same time I kind of like him...no matter what anyone says"

"You love him?"

"L-love him?"

"That's what it sounds like to me, I don't know what you see in him, he's the same as me...a cold blooded killer"

"Gon, Killua, why aren't you two looking for clues?" Gon and Killua hurried from where they were standing and started looking so that they wouldn't get into anymore trouble with Leorio.

The two of them searched around the ship and only found a diving suit. Kurapica had found a small piece of paper that he had found on a desk in one of the rooms and brought it to every ones attention.

"Zebil Island?"

"Yes, but we can't jump to conclusions and automatically think it's the way to go"

"Well...while you guys figure out how to leave this ship, I'm leaving for Zebil Island" A man with black curly hair, wearing dark shaded glasses appeared and then started walking away.

"Wait, we have to stay together!" The man didn't reply and just kept walking.

"Just forget him, if he wants to leave, he can"

"Leorio!"

"It's just one person Kurapica, we need to focus on how to get everyone out of here before that wave hits again"

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah, but it was a couple of hours after the managers had left"

"The next wave could hit any time, there aren't really any good ships out there that will take us..."

"KURAPICA, THE ENGINE WORKS, DOES THAT COUNT?"

Kurapica, Leorio, Hanzo and Hisoka followed Killua and Gon to the engine room and showed them that it worked.

"But the ship is sort of connected to the island so we'll need to find a way to blast it off of the island"

"We could use the ship's cannons"

"I see and with the artillery shells that Leorio found, we could use them"

"The problem is the watch tower, it's completely buried within the rock"

"We can fix that, this ship has a lot of explosives on it"

"And you are?"

"Kyu"

"To use the cannons, we'll need to send power to the cannons"

They all worked together and sorted out all of the problems. Hisoka stood on a nearby ship's mast and saw a few dark clouds in the distance. The wind blew through his upright hair and his clothing. Everyone was in high spirits to get to the other island while the dark storm was fast approaching. Kurapica was named the captain for now and would be in charge of steering the ship while everyone worked at their posts.

* * *

Leorio sent up the shells, one at a time while the two martial arts men helped line them up. Leorio was about to swim to the lined hook when a big gust of water caused him to fall back, knocking an artillery shell on top of him. Gon and Killua were done their job at cleaning the turbines and were just squeezing out the water from their clothes until Gon asked what had happened to Leorio.

"He..." But the hesitation to speak was clear evidence for Gon to dive into the raging water.

"GON!" Hanzo stopped him from going any further.

"We'll have to believe in Gon to rescue him, we need help over here" Hanzo led the way to the room while Killua looked back at where Gon had dived in.

Gon found out that Leorio was trapped beneath an artillery shell and made an attempt to pull the huge thing off of him but with a sore butt and skinny arms, what could a twelve year old possibly do? The artillery shell next to the fallen one fell over, knocking Gon out.

* * *

"We're ready to go Kurapica"

"Alright, everyone, on my-"

"We have a problem Kurapica, Leorio has been trapped but Gon has gone after him..Kurapica?" Kurapica stood there with a horrid look on his face while the storm grew closer and closer.

* * *

The thunder roared and the lightning lit the sky as Leorio began to regain his consciousness. He noticed the young boy laying next to him and quickly took the breathing cup off of the suit and put it over Gon's mouth. Gon regained his consciousness and saw Leorio giving him a thumbs up. He hoisted Leorio's body up a bit so he could get a better grip and swam up to the surface.

Killua snapped his eyes open and jumped from his chair.

"Gon and Leorio have returned!"

Killua sat back down with a pleasant look on his face while Hanzo looked at Killua in disbelief as Kurapica began ordering everyone to start the operation.

* * *

The man that was supposedly leaving for Zebil island had noticed the storm and had come back just in time to help pull Leorio and Gon out of the water but Gon was pulled away by the waves that crashed against the metal ship.

Gon held on for dear life as the water threatened to take him into the tornado that had just formed not too long ago. The water had covered half of his face making it harder for him to breathe. As he was about to be swept away, a dark figure grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and pulled him, lifting him up at the same time. Gon's eyes strained to look at the one who had saved his life but they were too weak to stay open for very long and closed all the way as the figure that had saved him, gave him a kiss on the lips. The wave that crashed against the ship had caused Kurapica to lose his balance and he had collapsed from hitting his head against the counter. His eyes stayed open long enough for him to see the person take over the steering.

* * *

The morning came, welcoming all the candidates to a bright, sunny day. Gon had found himself in one of the hotel rooms while Kurapica found himself still in the steering room but with a bandage around his head. A blimp flew over them and a tall figure with spiky, black hair stood next to a short man with an egg shaped head.

"Tell the president, all the candidates passed, this is a rather interesting group of candidates" The man spoke as the blimp flew toward the sailing ship and all of its occupants.

* * *

A/n: Oh my, I never thought I would finish this one, sorry for the late update but my mind crashed, my eye was hurting me and my mom said it was all part of staring too much Xp, hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come!!


	13. Start the 4th exam!, Target, The cave

**Hina-chan: I am sorry I didn't update along with the other chapter but here it is! Also...I didn't know who Hisoka's target was so forgive me if I'm wrong. And I didn't know how long they were staying on the island for so I am guessing a week.**

**Warning: Violence...is that all? Hm...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gon but I do know who plays him **

* * *

The sun shone bright for everyone to see as the candidates gathered around the third examiner. The man had congratulated them in doing a good job at what they all did and called for a girl. The woman came out, pushing a cart with a box on it and in the middle of the box was a slot that you could fit your hand into.

"Each of you will come up in the order that you got off trick tower...starting with Killua-kun" Killua, still holding his skate board, walked up as if he had no care in the world and put his hand in the slot, pulling out a small plate with the number one nine nine. After he came everyone began to get theirs in the same order that they got off of the tower.

"For your next exam, you will each get a plate with a number on it, how ever, the number on the plate matches the person who you're hunting"

"Hunting?"

"Yes, each of you will target the person that matches the plate number, but you may also be followed, your goal is, to steal your target's plate while keeping your own safe at the same time, then you will come back to the ship if you have gotten six points as well as your plate"

"Define the word points for us will you?"

"Three points, is how much your plate is worth as well as your target, three" The man held up three fingers.

"We will be arriving at Zebil island in a few hours so do enjoy the scenery and do remember, if you don't pass this year, you can always try next year" The girl's face turned a bit blue after she saw the looks she got from the men.

All of the candidates went their own ways, all finding a place to relax while they still could. Gon found himself starring into the sky as the seagulls flew past and the whales swam by, blowing through their blow holes as they did. A seagull that was next to him flew away and he turned to see that it was only Killua. The other boy plopped himself next to Gon and the two of them stared at the ocean for a while before speaking.

"Who's your target?"

"Who is yours?"

"Se-cr-et...relax, you're not my target"

"You're not my target either"

"Then let's show each other...one two...three" The two of them showed each other their target plates.

"You got Hisoka, you're unlucky"

"I may be unlucky, but it's also a chance to prove to him I can do things just as well as he can!" Gon's face turned serious as he returned his gaze to the ocean.

"At least you know who your target is...I have no clue who this person is, I tried looking around, but everyone had their plates hidden already..."

* * *

Leorio and Kurapica had been talking for a while until Tompa showed up in the middle of a conversation they were having.

"We're gonna have to be careful, we could fall prey to anyone, like Gereta and Hanzo"

"Gereta?" Tompa pointed over at the man with black hair and glasses.

"He's skilled when it comes to hunting something, this exam is also in Hanzo's forte, but there is also another person we have to look out for...Hisoka, people are probably praying that they're not his target"

The ship arrived at its destination at the said time and everyone was feeling either anxious or scared. Killua was the first to go, he said his good byes to Gon, Kurapica and Leorio. They left all according to the order that they got off of trick tower and the exam had begun. Gon knew that this wouldn't be his only chance to prove himself but if it were, he was going to go all out on him.

He made his way up a tree and started talking to himself inside his head. He noticed that two candidates were already hunting, Pockle and Kyu. Pockle was armed with only a bunch of arrows and a bow while Kyu on the other hand was armed with a short sword. He watched closely at how the man with the hat aimed his arrow at his target and waited for his moment. The wind blew through the seemingly tall grass and Pockle let the arrow fly through the grass, straight to his target. A yell was heard but only for a moment as Pockle's target came out of no where, as quick as a cheetah and as silently as a lion, aiming his sword at his attacker but stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, but I'm not easy prey...it just so happens you're also my target" The man raised his sword for the final blow but stopped and started to collapse to the ground but caught himself with his sword.

"Sorry, but you are easy prey, I put numbing poison on my arrows" Pockle exclaimed and stood up straight and snatched his target's plate.

'He waited for the wind and shot his arrow to run with the wind...and on top of that he put poison on his arrows...this..is...hunting!'

"What are you doing up there, Gon?" Gon's eyes widened as he recognized the older man's voice.

"Hisoka-san...aren't you looking for your...target?" Gon had refused himself from asking such a question but it came out anyway and carefully began climbing down the other side of the tree.

"I was in the area and thought I would warn you..." He bent down and whispered into Gon's ear.

"Really?" Hisoka nodded and took out a card from his deck.

Hisoka stood there in silence, waiting for the perfect moment to strike his target. He opened his eyes and threw it through the bushes. A few minutes later, rustling of the bushes was heard and the man that was said to be an expert at hunting and shooting darts was now dead all from the swipe of a card. Gon's face saddened as he realized that Hisoka was on a whole new level then him.

"Let's go then, I have been waiting to get a chance to see you again"

"But...my target...I still need to practice"

"Your target...is me isn't it?" Gon didn't know what to say.

"I'll let you have my plate, but then I'll have to kill a few people for theirs"

"Just...just don't hurt Leorio or Kurapica..." Gon couldn't believe what he was saying. Even though it was a hunter exam, he was willing to agree with Hisoka's solution only if he didn't hurt Killua, Kurapica and Leorio.

Gon slowly slid onto the green ground while Hisoka walked away, leaving his plate behind. He buried his face in his hands knowing that he was depending on Hisoka for support in the exam. The wind blew through the trees as Gon got back up and ran off to find another plate. If he was going to depend on Hisoka, it would only be for the fourth exam. He didn't want to depend anymore on him.

* * *

Leorio's eyebrow twitched as the annoying man continued to follow him non stop. He sighed knowing full well that the plump, little man wouldn't go anywhere else unless Hisoka was around.

"It's no wonder you had to take this exam thirty-five times, you always annoyed people!"

"With out me, you wouldn't have gotten this far"

"Excuse me?"

"Face it...you're the same as me"

"Do explain how I am so alike to a short, deceiving, little, man like yourself"

"In the trick tower, you wanted to pass and were going to do anything to pass, you were also hoping to use the treasure from the sunken ships to get rich"

"A little money would never hurt anyone"

A man and his monkey followed close by and watched as the two argued with each other. Tompa smirked but it faded as his stomach started to hurt him. Leorio stopped and sighed as the man was on all four holding his fat belly.

"Do you have any medicine...I...gah...ate some wild berries before I found you..."

"No one's going to fall for that cheap old trick, I already know what you're planning to do" Leorio yawned and kept walking as the man started to crawl.

"You do? I mean...I'm not planning anything, really!" Leorio stopped and turned to see Tompa's pleading face.

Leorio gave into the face and bent over his metal brief case, searching its pockets for the right medicine he was looking for. The man with the monkey tiptoed quietly up behind him and knocked him out long enough to steal his plate. Tompa smiled in an evil way and got up from the ground, took out the medicine Leorio was looking for and drank some of it.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you...get back here!" Leorio got off of the ground and chased the two of them until the man with the monkey stopped in his tracks.

"Why'd you stop?" Tompa asked as he bumped into the man and looked in front of them.

"K-Kurapica!" The boy stood there with his swords ready to go as the two delinquents stood there in fear.

"Hand it over Tompa!"

"Hand what over?"

"Your plate...and Leorio's"

Tompa took off into the trees, leaving the man with the monkey behind. He then realized after seven or eight steps away that he had forgotten to take his plate back but saw that it was too late since Kurapica and Leorio already had a hold on the man and the monkey. Tompa growled in anger as he kissed his plate goodbye and ran off to find someone who was not so lucky.

"Damn...he got away..."

"Was he your target?"

"Yeah"

"Um...the plate you have...isn't mine, it's Tompa's, we switched our plates"

"Then my work here is done for now...let's go Leorio, you still have to find your target"

* * *

"That was too easy..."Hisoka grinned as he put the three plates in his back pocket while a man that was a martial arts person was lying on the ground with blood coming from his wound where he had been shot.

"Are you done?" A person with things that looked like needles sticking out from his head appeared.

"Yeah, and you?"

The man started to take the things out of his head and his face started to form. He had long, dark brown hair and black eyes, kind of like a cat's. He began digging a hole in the ground, big enough for him to fit in. The man wore an outfit that was similar to Hisoka's.

"You can have this plate, I don't need it"

"Whose is it?"

"While that man was picking a fight, a woman with good shooting skills was aiming for me, so I used his body for a shield and went after her afterward...well good night" The man disappeared into the dirt like he was part of nature.

"Good night..." Hisoka replied and got up and walked away to look for his 'toy'.

* * *

"So the princess is in there?"

"I recognized her scent"

"That's Gon for you" Leorio spoke out and began to walk toward the dark cave.

"You two stay here, if I'm not out in thirty minutes...leave"

"Leorio-san!" Kurapica stopped Gon from going any further and they both watched as their friend began to walk into the dark cave.

They waited in silence, while the trees rustled above them from the wind. They both heard Leorio's voice and went running when they heard him say 'don't come'.

* * *

A/n: I wonder what will happen now, what happens if Hisoka shows up, stay tuned folks as I will make more after this!


	14. Antidote, Proven, End of the 4th exam

**Hina-chan: Talk about so soon...well...I have the whole story in my mind and it's gushing out like blood so here we are!!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Violence!**

**Disclaimer: No one but the person who came up with this great idea owns it...**

* * *

Gon and Kurapica's faces both looked shocked as they saw their friend laying there with small bite marks on his body. Gon ran to get a lamp that was next to a girl with a hat on her head while Kurapica ripped the buttons off of Leorio's shirt and opened it up, revealing all the bites he had gotten not too long ago.

"You're wasting your time"

"But if we don't do something, Leorio-san-"

"We can't get out of here and we can't get the antidote, how would you figure out what to do in this situation?"

"There has to be a way...can't you ask him to stop the snakes from attacking us?"

"He won't do it"

"Why not?"

"Because...he's already dead"

"But...why would the snakes turn against their master?"

"It wasn't the snakes...it was me, when I get scared or get startled, the bees from my hat come out and stings the attacker" The girl pointed to her hat and a few bees began to come out of it.

"I used my sleep spray to make the snakes go to sleep, then I sprayed some inside to make him fall asleep but when I went to get an antidote the snakes startled me and the bees stung him"

"I've been stuck here ever since"

"Kurapica...look after Leorio" Gon got up and walked over to the dead man cautiously.

He reached his hand out to the man and a bunch of snakes all piled on top of his arm, piercing their fangs into the boy's skin. He winced in pain but continued looking for the pouch as more came on top of him. Kurapica and the girl were both shocked at what the boy was doing and watched as more snakes fell on top of him. Som bit his ears and other bit his head but he didn't give in and just kept looking until he felt something. He pulled the object out and saw that it was a small but also fairly large pouch and held it in his hand as he fell backward.

Kurapica rushed over to him and got the pouch from Gon's hand while the girl helped by dragging Gon's body back to the safer area. They heard the sound of hissing and footsteps. Kurapica payed no attention to it and gave Leorio and Gon the antidote. Gon and Leorio both sat up and saw Hisoka walking into the room.

"Hisoka-san?"

"So you were here...what a nice assurance that this thing actually works" Hisoka stated and pulled out a small black handheld item.

"What are you doing here, and what's that?"

"It's a tracking device, they put it in your food while you were at york Shin, so that if the merchandise ran away, the customers would know where their 'toys' went"

"I see...but how did you get past the snakes?" Hisoka pointed to the entrance and saw that every snake had been pinned to the wall by a card.

Leorio used this chance to sneak up on his target and knocked her out cold. He got her plate and they all walked out of the cave, dragging the girl up to a nearby tree.

"Gon, did you get your target's plate yet, there's only one more day left" It was true, what seemed to be the starting of the fourth exam turned into the end of the week in only a matter of days.

"He did...but that's because I was feeling generous"

"Hisoka was your target?"

"Yeah...but I was hoping to test out my skills with my father's fishing rod"

"Maybe some other time, but for now, I'll make sure you pass"

"Gon's rather lucky to have you with him"

"Leorio-san...it just means I can't do anything on my own"

"That's not true Gon, you helped rescue Leorio and helped get the antidote and you rescued Leorio from that bird" Gon's face beamed with delight.

"You're right!" The four of them all returned to the ship to wait for the day to pass.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's too short, but that was all for the episode so I need to look up on it and organize it all, but please wait for it ok!!


	15. Meeting, Study, Training!

**Hina-chan: Thank you to all you reviewers and thank you for the great advice, I was inspired well...sort of, to type some more!**

**Natsume: You're too loud, shut up! Throws pillow.**

**Hina-chan: I'll pretend that I didn't feel that, you're lucky that I'm in a good mood, now here is the big chapter of them all!!**

**Warning: Surprisingly, nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I only watched it over and over, I don't own it.**

* * *

"No fair!" Gon slammed the card back down and crossed his arms. The fourth exam was now over and they were on their way to the final exam on their trusty big blimp.

"Come now, it was only your fourth loss" Hisoka gathered the cards up just as a voice was heard over the com unit.

The candidates all gathered in the same room as the president and the other examiners. To Gon it looked like a meeting, to Leorio it looked more like a boring session.

"Well done everyone, the nine of you here, all passed the fourth exam, however six out of nine are rookies...this year, the chance for a rookie to pass is one in every three years but there seems to be an exception, if there are ten continuous years in a row, where no one passes, there may be a year like this where young promising men gather at once"

"So in other words, we're those promising men"

"Don't say it yourself, plus we have not passed yet"

"Don't get so nervous guys, we've gotten this far, there's no question we passed, after all, the next one is the final exam, if we pass that, we're a new member of the proud hunter group, isn't that right, Mr. president?"

"You have a big mouth for a ninja, the final exam is in three days, it will take place at a hotel that the hunter committee rents in the meantime, get as much as rest as you can"

"Question, what's the final exam?"

"Se, cr, et" Was the last word the president spoke before leaving with the rest of the examiners.

* * *

All nine of the candidates were in the same room but only eight of them were in a circle, discussing what the final exam would be. Hisoka and his friend payed no attention but Hisoka was listening secretly. Kurapica first asked Pockle about it but he had no clue since it was his first time getting to the final exam so they turned their attention to the old martial arts person.

"I failed at the first exam" Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's not very helpful!"

"Let me hear your opinion then...the older, the wiser"

A couple of minutes later, everyone except for the old man and the two that were sitting out of the circle. The old man scratched at his beard and thought to himself.

* * *

"Aren't you going to study, Gon?" Gon sighed.

"My head isn't really suited for studying for a long time" Gon stared at the clouds that floated just below the blimp.

"So who was you target?"

"Hisoka-san...but, he gave me his plate...instead of me taking it"

"That is unlucky, but we still have the final exam"

"Yeah" Gon smiled a bit, knowing that he wasn't down in the dumps anymore.

* * *

"You go!" Hanzo and Leorio pushed Pockle lightly on the back and he found himself hopping a bit toward Killua.

"Hehehe...how was the test?"

"Weird"

"What was on it?"

"Se,cr,et!" With that said Killua walked away smiling.

Then Pockle heard his number being called and his mind wasn't ready. Hanzo heaved a sigh of relief as him and Leorio put their heads up against the door to listen closely to what was going on inside.

"Who are you most interested in?" Pockle looked at the eight pictures and thought but then pointed to Kurapica's picture.

"Why?"

"He is very calm and is very intelligent"

"Who do you not want to fight?" Pockle pointed to Hisoka's picture.

"Thank you, that is all"

"Isn't this a test?"

"Oh no, this is just sort of like an interview"

Leorio and Hanzo both smiled with delight as they stood up straight.

"That means we still have time to study"

* * *

"Training?"

"Yes" Gon got on all fours and bowed his head.

"But..didn't the president say to rest?"

"I have been resting...please Killua!"

"But what will Hisoka say?"

"Forget him, I do have a life of my own...I won't be able to meet my dad if I have someone saving me all the time"

"What kind of training did you have in mind?" Gon looked up at Killua with a beaming smile on his face.

'Training...he's certainly growing' Hisoka thought and crept away with out the two of them noticing that he was there.

Killua had agreed to train Gon until they got to the final exam. Killua had told him from the beginning that the training would be hard but Gon didn't care, he was ready for anything to come his way. He wanted to meet his father with his own two hands, not someone Else's.

* * *

"Mr. president...what do you plan to do about the final exam?" The president scribbled something else on the big board and showed them what he was making.

"What is it?"

"Glad you asked, this is the final exam, not everyone is paired up but if someone loses, they'll have to fight the person who hasn't been paired up"

"One-on-one matches?"

"I guess you could call it that"

* * *

A/n: Oh my oh my, what kind of training does Killua have Gon do and what will be the match ups for the final exam? Stay tuned cause you'll never know what will happen for the next three days!!


	16. Start the training!, Studying, Exciting

**Natsume: Kanna-senpai, have you seen the story yet?**

**Kanna: Was I suppose to?**

**Natsume: That's what I gave it to you for...**

**Hina-chan: Do you mean this story Natsume-kun?**

**Natsume: Kanna-senpai, why does Hinata have my story?**

**Kanna: She stole it from my desk.**

**Hina-chan: I was going to return it, sheesh...**

**Natsume: Grabs papers.**

**Hina-chan: We is back for a whole new chapter and also, the beginning of a new adventure and the ending to the hunter exam!**

**Warning: Violence and...that is all...**

**Dislclaimer: I own...I own...NOTHING!!**

* * *

It was the first day of relaxation and everyone but Killua and Gon were studying or still asleep. Gon and Killua had woken up early than everyone else to begin the new training schedule that Killua had made for Gon. There wasn't much he could teach him but he was going to try his best. The two of them were in the same room as they were before yesterday.

"Put more speed into Gon, you're too slow!" Gon ran at Killua with a higher speed and punched with his left hand.

Killua easily dodged it, grabbed Gon's wrist and threw him to the ground causing the boy to cough a bit. Gon quickly got up and went after him again, this time he got a punch to the stomach and then to his lower jaw that sent him flying into the wall.

"One of these days we're gonna have to go to battle tower, you're too weak"

"It's not my fault-"

"It is...Gon, you let yourself be weak, you don't train properly" Killua helped Gon up and stood on the other side again, waiting for Gon to come at him.

Gon breathed in and out slowly and closed his eyes to relax himself. He concentrated on who and where he wanted to hit and dashed at Killua again. He dodged an attack from Killua and aimed for Killua's stomach but Killua lifted his right leg and kicked him in the side. Gon held his for a while before going again.

Killua manipulated his fingers and stood in a fighting stance. Gon wasted no time and ran up to razor like nails before him, dodged them and punched Killua in the face. Killua spit out some blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled at his friend.

"Not bad, but you have still have ways to go, come at me!" Gon closed his eyes, concentrating yet again, only this time it wasn't on who or where he wanted to hit, it was when to dodge the attacks.

Killua aimed a punch for Gon's face but Gon dodged it quickly, landing on his right hand he used it to hick with his left leg but Killua jumped up, just enough to let the boy's leg go by. Killua used the wall to bounce to the other side while Gon stopped and listened closely for the attacks. He could hear his heart beating and the sound of Killua landing onto the floor. Gon ran up to him again and made it look like he was going to punch with his right hand but instead was punching with his left into Killua's side. Killua recovered and swiftly moved to the side and then behind him.

Gon came at him again, raising his left hand to punch Killua's face, but Killua grabbed his wrist, and pulled his arm to the floor while he used his left knee to jab his side. Gon gritted his teeth and endured the pain that stung his stomach for a bit and used Killua's hand to drag him down so he could punch him in the stomach. Killua fell to the floor but caught himself and pushed off from the floor with his right hand and landed on both feet.

"I believe we're done with hand to hand combat, you're improving but let's go get something to eat, I'm starving"

"I'll catch up later Killua, there's something I need to get" Killua shrugged as Gon ran off down the hall.

'While Killua eats, I'll be able to master my father's fishing rod before he's done' Gon thought and came to a halt when he was in front of his door.

He looked around and found it lying near the window and he quickly grabbed it and rushed out of the room. He was feeling anxious and tired at the same time as he ran down the hallway and straight for a bigger room. He stopped when he found himself in a room that suited his needs and he quickly ran inside. He looked around and held tight onto his father's fishing rod.

* * *

"Killua, you're up early, where's Gon, still asleep?" Killua took a sip from his cup and placed it down.

"He's up, he said he had to get something" Leorio sat across from him.

"What are the two of you doing up so early for though?"

"Training"

"Training?"

"Yeah, he wants to show Hisoka that he can look out for himself"

"Didn't he do that when he saved me from that bird?"

"Saving you is different from learning how to look out for himself" Leorio glared at Killua as he drank some coffee.

"Didn't the president say to take a break?"

"I told him the same exact thing, he pleaded me for it, I couldn't say no to his face"

"What did Hisoka say?"

"I did have a feeling he was there but Gon didn't care what Hisoka thought, he said 'It's my life', so I gave in"

Five minutes later Killua was finished with his breakfast for the morning and went to see where Gon had gone off to. He found him on the floor staring up at the lights. He stood over him and noticed his eyes were closed and his chest was slowly going up and down. Gon snapped his eyes open and grabbed Killua's leg with amazing speed and pulled his legs out from under him and smiled friendly at Killua.

"Where did you learn that?" Killua asked as he brushed off the dust from his legs.

"I taught my self"

"Gon, I thought you wanted me to teach you!" Killua bonked him over the head.

"Sorry Killua, but I couldn't let my training spirit disappear while you ate so I...sort of taught myself"

"Apology not accepted, thirty laps around the entire blimp, start!" Gon sighed and started running with Killua trailing behind him.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Pockle looked over and noticed Leorio was writing on a piece of paper with a book in front of him.

"Oi, what is this?" Pockle grabbed it before Leorio could hide it from them.

"Stand up!" Leorio quickly stood up.

Pockle checked Leorio's shirt and found a piece of paper on his tie, a couple near the chest area, and a few in his sleeves. He then searched his pants and in a few seconds, there was confetti flying around.

"You want to pass like this, by cheating?"

"I'll still pass won't I, besides if we get the hunter licence, it's all up to us"

"If you had enough time to make cheat sheets, you should have used it to study!" Hanzo got up and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"My head hurts, I think I'll rest it for a while" Hanzo then walked out of the door and headed for his room.

* * *

"Where's that boy, did you let him go?" Hisoka looked over at his friend and put another card down and smiled.

"Of course I didn't, I only merely let him train for three days...he'll soon come to me when it's time"

"By the way, how is my brother doing?"

"He is training Gon right about now, they both got up real early and started to fight in one of the rooms"

"I see"

"By the way, who do you think would win in a real battle?"

"Real battle?"

"Yes, Gon or Killua?"

"Hm...Killua would if he went back home but I think Gon would since he is an unexpected kid"

"I think so too...makes me excited about hearing a real match" A weird aura surrounded Hisoka's body.

"What kind of excitement...wait never mind, don't tell me"

* * *

"That's all you learned?" Gon scratched the back of his head.

"You expected me to learn a lot while you had crumpets and tea?"

"How did you know I had crumpets?"

"I was right?"

"That aside, why don't we practice your leaping, you leap high but you need to know when" Gon nodded and he went over to the side of the room to put his father's fishing rod away.

Killua stood on one side of the room while Gon stood on the other side preparing to leap. Killua readied himself as Gon did what looked to be a powerful leap and somersaulted in mid air while landing in front of the other boy. Killua didn't have much space to back up to so he swiftly ran a few steps toward the wall and ran around him. Killua was amazed that Gon had kept up with him and was actually fighting him at almost the same level. He had to admit, Gon had improved a lot.

* * *

A/n: Woah...well in the next chapter we will begin with day two! TBC...ST(stay tuned)


	17. Second day, train some more, rest

**Hina-chan: A new chapter, hitting you on the forehead, live from...Hinata-chan!!**

**Kanna: I haven't been around for a while have I?**

**Hina-chan: Nope, where have you been?**

**Kanna: Went home and slept, since taking care of you and Natsume gave me a major head ache.**

**Natsume: It wasn't me it was her!**

**Hina-chan: Oh shush...**

**Warning: Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the manga, but I must say that the manga is a lot faster then watching it but who cares, anime is so much better!!**

* * *

Just as fast as the day had started, it was gone. The sun had now set and the stars lit up the darkened sky that darkened the rooms on the blimp. Gon had been tossing and turning while he slept. His sheet on his bed that was supposed to cover him had been pushed around all over the bed. His chest was wet with all the sweat that clung to his skin.

"No...I'm going...to my...father..." Gon tossed again, this time he crashed onto the floor waking up in an instant.

"What a crazy dream..." Gon rubbed the back of his head and sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the small, round window.

He stared a while at the stars that showed how bright they could be before lying down again. He covered himself with the sheet and tried to go back to sleep. His mind was still trying to recover from the nightmare he just had. It involved Hisoka and a shadow that was walking away from him and he was trying to run after the shadow but Hisoka was holding onto his hand very tightly and wasn't willing to let him go.

He closed his eyes, hoping he would get some sleep so he would be wide awake for the attacks that Killua was surely going to send. He cleared his mind and tried his best to not remember the dream he had and focused on hearing the birds that flew around outside. He tried to focus on remembering Mito-san's mother like smell and tried to remember the good times he had with his animal friends.

* * *

The morning came and Gon felt very energetic and ready to train. His mind was cleared and was now focusing on one thing and one thing only, the final exam, which he knew he was going to do by himself with out someone's help. He would prove himself to Hisoka and show him that he was very capable of watching out for dangers. He quickly got dressed into his normal outfit and ran off to wake Killua up.

He got to Killua's room only to find it empty with only Killua's skate board. He ran off down the hall and found him lounging in a sofa. Killua opened his eyes and got up quickly to start the training.

* * *

"Where is it?" Leorio searched frantically for the item in his brief case.

"Where's what, your cheat sheets?" Pockle asked sarcastically.

"No, the advil I had in here"

"You're one disorganized person, I'll tell you that" Pockle bent over and helped him look for it.

"Ah, here it is!" Leorio held it high up for everyone to see.

"What did you need the advil for?"

"My head hurts, isn't it obvious?" Leorio asked while pointing to his head.

"Maybe you should give me one before having any, I'll be the poison tester" Pockle grabbed at it with both his hands but Leorio pulled away while taking one out and popped it in his mouth.

Pockle grabbed for the bottle again but accidentally jabbed Leorio's chest with his elbow and Leorio started choking on it. Pockle noticed it and got a cup of water for him. Leorio snatched the cup out of his hands and guzzled it down. He rubbed his chest as the pain spread to his stomach and then disappeared after a while.

"You trying to kill me?" Leorio asked as he got his voice back.

" You have a whole bottle filled with pain relievers, the least you could do is offer us some"

"Fine, take one..." Leorio handed Hanzo and Pockle the bottle and they both took one each.

* * *

"Again!" Gon leaped up from the ground and turned the leap into a run and ran in front of Killua.

Gon punched with his right hand but it got blocked so he used his left leg to kick but Killua caught it and threw Gon into the wall. Gon recovered quickly and ran at a fast pace, did a slide, making Killua think he was going to kick him when in reality he was actually going to punch him in the stomach with his left hand.

"You really learn fast..." Killua rubbed his stomach and readied himself for another attack.

"He's right you know" Gon stopped running and saw Hisoka standing in the door way.

"Hisoka-san, you knew about my training?"

"Yes, I let you go for the day, but since you're ready for the final exam..." Killua knew where this was going so he stepped in front of Gon.

"Until I say he's done, he will train under my schedule, until then you will have to wait, if you don't like my schedule then...I'll have no choice but to force you to like it" Killua manipulated his fingers and pointed all five fingers at him.

"A threat?"

"I never said anything about threatening but if you want me to, I will"

"Killua..." Gon put his hand on Killua's shoulder.

"I was only going to ask if he wanted to take a break and have breakfast, but I see he is too wound up with training" Hisoka turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"What he say?"

"He said...'se,cr,et'" Hanzo mimicked what the president had told him and Pockle and Leorio sighed.

"We'll never be able to pass if we don't know what the exam is!"

"You three are unbelievable, especially you Hanzo" Hanzo hung his head in shame.

"Kurapica, do you have any idea how much our heads hurt from reading those books?"

"No one said you had to study for it"

"That's right no one...wait, what?"

"The old man only gave us his thought on what he thought it might become"

"Kurapica, why didn't you say something sooner!!" All three of them ran to their bedrooms to get a good nap to rest their heads.

* * *

A/n: There you have it, the second day, the third day will soon come, what happens on that day?? Till next time my readers!


	18. The last day

**Hinata-chan: Alright, we're back and with a new installment of I see your pain!**

**Natsume: Kanna-senpai, where's the laptop?**

**Kanna: Ask Hinata, she had it last.**

**Natsume: Hinata-chan, where is it?**

**Hinata-chan: I don't know.**

**Natsume: What do you mean you don't know?**

**Hinata-chan: I mean...it...somehow flew out the window and got ran over by a car...**

**Kanna: How does a 1900 dollar laptop fly out the window on its own?**

**Hinata-chan: It grew wings and tried to fly?**

**Natsume: that was our last one, all we have now is the one you're using.**

**Warning: Maybe a few scenes if you get my drift...**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it so don't bother asking!**

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me"

"But Killua, I need to train!"

"I already showed you everything I know, there's nothing more to be learned" Killua plopped himself onto one of the couches.

"But I can't stop now"

"Today is the last day for rest, if your body doesn't get rest by tomorrow, then you won't be in shape for the exam"

"Oh...I guess I was too into the training that I forgot what day it was" Gon sat next to him and stared out the window at the clouds that they passed.

"So you get a day off hm?" Killua payed no attention to the magician and bit into his apple.

"Yeah..." Hisoka lifted Gon's chin and kissed him unexpectedly.

"Will you two love birds cut it out, I'm trying to eat!" Killua took a bite out of the apple again and chewed on it noisily.

Gon's lips were now bruised and his face was still bright red from embarrassment knowing that Killua was eating just next to them. Hisoka put his arm around Gon.

"So...do you think Gon is ready for the exam tomorrow?"

"One hundred percent sure, if he rests today he will be"

"Killua, if you pass, where are you going to go?"

"Where?"

"Are you going to go back home or...adventure somewhere?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing...I don't ever want to go back home"

"Then...want to come back home with me to whale island?"

"With you?" Gon nodded.

"I guess I'll go with you as well, I have nothing better to do, but after that, we should all go to battle tower"

"Hisoka-san, you know battle tower?"

"I took you there for a few days to get some rest before the hunter exam"

"Ah...I remember!"

"When I went there, it was too easy"

"You've been there?"

"Yeah...but it wasn't much fun"

* * *

"Leorio?" Kurapica peeked his head in and looked around the room. He saw Leorio sleeping like a baby.

'Guess I'll have to wait next time...' Kurapica thought and closed the door quietly.

He walked down the hallway till he got to the room that Killua and Gon were in. He was surprised to see Gon and Killua taking the day off from fighting.

"Aren't you going to train today?"

"Ah, Kurapica, Killua said I have to get some rest today or else I might not be in good shape for tomorrow" Kurapica took a seat across from the three of them.

"He's right, he would be a very good trainer when he grows up"

"That's even more boring than going to battle tower"

"What about the hunter exam, is this boring as well?"

"No...I won't say it's fun but it is unexpected"

"Yeah...like what happened at the fourth exam"

* * *

The day was gone with only the snap of a finger. Everyone had gone to their respective rooms and all wished each other the best of luck for tomorrow. Everyone was asleep except for a small boy with black, spiky hair. He would have been asleep by now if it weren't for the awkward silence in the room. Once again he tried to remember Mito-san's smell that smelled like a mother to him and had the voice of a mother. He closed his eyes and let his mind settle down.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for taking so long, well...from my point of view it was, anyways, I wonder what kurapica meant and what will be the match ups for the final exam? STAY TUNED, I WILL UPDATE MORE!! Plus don't forget to review!


	19. Let the match ups, begin!

**Hina-chan: Another chapter, coming live from HKN studios!**

**Kanna: You're working a bit harder than Natsume-kun.**

**Hina-chan: Yeah well...I figured if I got this all done I wouldn't have a head ache anymore.**

**Natsume: Maybe you're giving yourself a headache.**

**Hina-chan: I'm so going to poison your dinner!**

**Warning: Violence only...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!!**

* * *

The day had finally come, where out of the nine candidates, would be the chosen ones to become qualified hunters and would be able to enter the big world of hunters. Everyone had gotten their deserved sleep and rest and were anxious about what exam they were doing this time. The blimp had arrived at its destination and was getting closer to a rather odd looking building.

Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapica were all staring out the window, looking everywhere they could before the blimp landed. Each of its passengers stepped off of the blimp and walked inside the building. The examiners led the small group to a spacious room that had a high ceiling and large windows that started half way up the walls.

"For the final exam you will all be doing...this" The president took the small blanket like material off of a square object and revealed the final exam to them.

"Matches?"

"Correction, you will have one-on-one matches with each other, the person who wins a match, passes and the other one will have to wait for someone who also didn't win and fight against him"

"So basically...out of the nine of us there will only be two or three people to pass?"

"Hm...I believe so" The president walked to the wall to stand beside the other examiners while the first examiner went up to talk.

"The only rule we have is no beating to death, the main object of this exam, make your opponent say 'I give up', if you kill your opponent, you will automatically fail"

"The first match up will be...Kurapica vs. Pockle" The examiner walked back toward the wall with the other examiners as Pockle and kurapica both walked to the center of the room.

"I am Masta, I will be your judge for the matches and...BEGIN!"

Kurapica pulled his swords out their sheaths in a graceful manner and held them up as if he were blocking something. Pockle took out a small knife and stared at his opponent with desperate eyes. A few seconds later they jumped from the floor, aiming for each other, both attacking in every way. Kurapica dodged Pockle's attacks a few times but got a small cut on his arm. Kurapica calmed himself so he wouldn't let the wound bother him.

It wasn't a big knife like a hunting knife but it was fairly big. Something that looked like it was used for catching small fish. Pockle was having a hard time blocking himself since all he had was a small knife but it wasn't going to stop him. Kurapica made it look like he was going to attack with one of his swords but instead he punched Pockle on his mandible.(1)

Pockle staggered a bit and jumped back from getting hit again. He wiped away the blood that was running down the side of his mouth and dashed at the fastest speed he could run and tried to cut Kurapica's arm again but Kurapica saw it coming and used one of his swords to knock the knife out of Pockle's hand.

"Damn...I give up" Gon and Leorio smiled and hugged each other like a father would to his son.

"Winner, Kurapica" Kurapica walked back to where the others were.

"Next fight...Gon vs. Hanzo!" Gon and Hanzo both walked out into the center of the floor where Kurapica and Pockle had fought and stared at each other before fighting.

Hanzo stood there, waiting for Gon to make his move which he did by trying to run around and on the walls before attacking. Hanzo saw through Gon's plan and smiled as he ran along with him at an amazing speed. Gon stopped and jumped off of the wall, landing on both feet. He closed his eyes and concentrated for any type of movements. He heard something coming up from behind him and heard Leorio shouting out to him. He waited for the perfect moment to strike and with one swift turn he held his arms up, both palms facing his opponent, his right arm slightly pulled back while his other was reached out. Hanzo smirked, thinking it was just a trick from a twelve year old.

'Just stay in one spot and push...' Gon thought as he did what Killua had taught him.

Leorio was speechless as everyone watched the bald ninja be pushed back to the wall that he had jumped from. Killua smirked and gave Gon a thumbs up. Hanzo shook off the pain that had jolted through his entire body, mostly his shoulders and lower back. He glared at Gon and disappeared for only a second and reappeared behind the small boy. Hanzo used only one hand to hold the boy's body down while pulling Gon's arm to his back with his other.

"I'll break your arm, but that's only if you don't say 'I give up', so say it now or you'll only have one arm to fight with"

"I won't!" Hanzo gritted his teeth and did what he intended to do.

Gon let out a small grunt and held his arm in pain but tried to endure it while Hanzo got off of him and walked to the side of him where he knew Gon would be able to see him. He lifted himself off of the ground with one hand. He made it to four, then three until it became just one finger.

"You see...back where I come from, we had to learn the ways of the ninja as soon as we're born, we hone our skills so that we will become the best ninjas for our country, I learned and fought for eighteen years, it takes that long to become a good fighter, a kid like you has ways to go before competing against-" Hanzo was cut off as he nearly fell to the floor but caught himself with his hand and jumped in a second to land on his two feet.

Gon quickly got himself off the ground and held his arm. Hanzo stared at Gon for a while and looked like he whipped at something. A pointy weapon came out of his wrist cuff and Hanzo held it to Gon's forehead. Gon didn't budge while everyone else was on edge.

"Say it, or I will kill you"

"Never"

"Why would you go through all this trouble, you can try again next year"

"I can't...I...want to see my father, he is a hunter and this may be the only chance of ever finding him, I don't think I'll ever be able to see him if I take it again next year"

"Just give up!"

"No, besides, if you kill me you will fail, isn't that right?" Gon asked and looked at the referee who agreed with him. Everyone around him except for Killua began laughing at what they were hearing.

"You see, you won't be able to pass if you kill me, so please let's find another way to fight" Hanzo shouted out in frustration and made it look like he was going to really kill Gon but the sword had gone back into the cuff and the ninja punched Gon hard in the face, knocking him out.

"I give up, make it my loss" Hanzo told the man and walked to the rest of the group who were completely shocked at what had just taken place.

"Winner of this match...Gon!" The man got a few other men to pick him up and hurry him off to the hospital area where he could be attended to.

"The little guy actually won..." Leorio spoke out happily.

"Killua, was it you who taught Gon that move?" Killua nodded and they all waited for the man to call up the next match.

Mandible(1): Meaning lower jaw.

A/n: Sorry for not updating ASAP, but I had this major head ache that went away for a while but then it came back and...yeah, more matches to come, don't touch that dial, we'll be right back!


	20. Hunter exam ends

**Hina-chan: Since I had nothing better to do on Gaia, So I thought I would post this baby up. And forgive me if i spell any names wrong...**

**Natsume: Hinata, don't forget to tell the readers about the new stories you thought up.**

**Hina-chan: Oh...you gave away their surprise...ah well, as you heard from the big mouth over here, I am having some more stories coming up...the names are...Gravitation, Naruto style...um...and Kiss me goodbye from prince of tennis, the pairings will be in the summaries so I'll see you there, also, the hunterxhunter series in my version is coming to an end but...will continue next month, so stay tuned!**

**WARNING: Violence, and...I guess that's all...no wait, there's one more...SHOUNEN-AI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, i told you all that.**

* * *

"The next match, will be Killua vs. Illumi" Killua walked casually into the center.

"Killua" Killua stared up at his opponent.

"You still do not recognize me?" The man that had all the needle like objects in his head began to take them out and his head began to shape into a normal head with long, brown hair.

"I-Illumi?" Killua blinked in confusion.

The two stared deep into each others eyes, both trying to search for the reason why each other were there.

"I heard you hurt mother and the job you were given"

"She was in my way...the job was paying a lot of money"

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"A friend of mine was taking this test, so I did too, what's your excuse?"

"I got bored at home"

"I see...are you having fun, Killua?"

"Not really-"

"You're lying, speak the truth Killua, that boy you hang around with seems to have made a change in you"

"Stop talking, the match is starting" Killua manipulated his fingers and started walking around his brother.

He walked around him in a slow motion and disappeared within the shadows of the room. Illumi looked around, trying to find his younger brother with his sense of hearing that would top anyone Else's. The room got quiet and Illumi didn't need to close his eyes to concentrate on where Killua was going to come from. Illumi raised his hand in the direction that Killua was coming from and Killua saw that his plan was seen through so he quickly jumped back in mid air, landing on both feet.

Killua walked around him again and disappeared in the shadows. Both hands were manipulated and turned into razor sharp claws that were sharper than a knife. His eyes were that of a stalking predator and were slanted in the form of a cat's. But Illumi was a bit more experienced then his brother and knew where he was going to come from but showed no sign of knowing.

They both stopped each others attacks with just their hands. It was a brother to brother duel and the only way to win was to see who could go on longer. Everyone watched as the two fought with their manipulated hands, as if they were sword fighting. Illumi and Killua were hand in hand, both trying to force the other to jump back, both not giving in to the other's plan.

Illumi broke the hold and punched his brother with full force. Killua spit some blood onto the floor and came at him with full speed. He punched at Illumi's face but it got stopped so he tried scratching his brother's face with his nails and made a direct hit. He jumped back, not underestimating his brother. Illumi felt his cheek and felt three now bleeding scratches upon his face.

"Just give up this match and leave the hunter exam and go home, father wants you to do your job"

"I am on my job, but I can't tell you" Killua ran toward him and jumped over, landing a few centimeters behind him.

He tried to do what he had done to one of the Yamori brothers but as before, Illumi knew what he was planning to do and reached for his hand but killua pulled his hand back and tried to aim for his brother's neck with his fingers. Illumi grabbed his brother's hand and began to crush it. Killua winced as the pain shot through out his arm and shoulder. He struggled to bend his index finger so that he could poke his brother's hand with it.

Illumi squeezed his hand again, causing his brothers hand to stop what it was about to do. Killua used his other hand as a decoy and aimed for his brother's cheek but Illumi caught his hand and began to crush it just like he had with the other hand. Killua endured it and went along with the plan he had in mind and aimed for his brothers face by using both his feet to push him away and let his hands go.

It worked and Killua jumped behind his brother, kicking him in the fibula(1). He manipulated his fingers and held it to the back of Illumi's neck, causing the skin to bleed as Illumi stayed there on his knees, not moving an inch. Killua smirked evilly at his brother but knew not to let the proud take over him since he couldn't let his guard down.

"Just give up this match and tell father I'm not going back home" Killua dug his nail deeper into his brother's neck, drawing more blood from the skin.

"You're getting very good at this, are you sure you won't reconsider about going back?"

"I'm very sure...I'm not like you" His brother sighed.

"I guess I can see that it's no use convincing you...ref...I give up, it's my loss"

"Winner of this match, Killua!" Leorio and Kurapica smiled as Killua walked back to the group.

"Next match, will be Pockle vs. Hanzo!" The two of the men stepped out into the center while a person slipped away into the next room.

Hisoka pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at the young boy that laid in the bed unconscious. Gon's arm was wrapped in a cast and hung in a sling. He felt Gon's right cheek and brushed his hand against the boy's face. Gon stirred a bit and opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling. He jolted his body upward, while Hisoka smiled at him.

"Hisoka-san...what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember was passing out after he hit me"

"Well there's nothing to worry about, you passed with flying colours, Killua did as well"

"Killua?"

"He fought against his brother"

"He won?" Gon asked with a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah...you should get some more rest, the match with Hanzo and Pockle should end soon so I really must go since it's almost my turn" Hisoka turned to walk away but something grabbed his right hand.

"Hisoka-san...be careful" Hisoka smiled at him and held Gon's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'll be fine, worry about yourself for now" Gon nodded a bit and Hisoka let his hand go and walked out of the door.

"Winner...Hanzo!" Pockle tried to catch his breath while Hanzo went to the winner's side of the room.

"I'm not cut out for this..." Pockle spoke to himself as he got himself up from the floor.

"Next match will be Hisoka vs. Pondu" Hisoka walked onto the center of the floor.

Hisoka's opponent walked to the center and began his fighting stance. The referee began the match and Hisoka's opponent ran toward him, his fists raised for battle while Hisoka just yawned and covered his face with his hand. It was only proper manners that you cover your mouth while you yawn.

The old ninja punched at Hisoka's face but it was blocked by the back of Hisoka's hand and Hisoka opened his eyes slowly, staring at the face of his opponent.

"A bit anxious aren't we?" Hisoka slowly pulled his hand from his face along with the old man's hand and gave him a blow to the face.

The old man got knocked back but he pulled himself together and charged again, this time he received a blow to the stomach. Hisoka smiled evilly at the man and pulled out two cards, throwing them both the opposite way of each other. The old man grinned, thinking it was his chance to attack head on but stopped charging as he felt something liquid run from both his arms. He looked at his arms and noticed that the cards had missed him on purpose and had come back like boomerangs, piercing his flesh at the same time.

Hisoka caught the two cards with one hand as the man charged once again. Hisoka threw them again, this time they sliced the man's cheeks but the man didn't stop and aimed for Hisoka's chest. Hisoka leaped back in one swift movement as he retrieved the cards he had thrown. The man grunted and took a breath of air before charging again.

The man's eyes nearly came out of his skull as Hisoka put his leg back down. The man clutched his stomach in pain and fell to his knees, coughing up some blood at the same time. Hisoka just smiled while the man breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath and endure the pain that was given to him.

"I...won't give...up" The old ninja got up on his feet and made the same stance he did before.

The man charged again and again, not giving into the pain that Hisoka gave him for each charge. Hisoka grew tired of the man getting up again and used a card to slice at the man's legs, that way he wouldn't be charging at all. The old ninja fell to the floor, unable to move his legs and said something that everyone had to strain their ears just to hear what he was saying.

"I...give up..." Hisoka smiled and walked to where Kurapica, Killua and Hanzo were standing.

"Winner of this match, Hisoka!"

The man that was the referee got another man to help him lift the old ninja and walk him to the next room. The president then walked into the center of the room and cleared his throat for every ones attention.

"Since the loser of the fight is unable to battle, the one that hasn't fought yet is the winner, congratulations to all who have passed this exam, i wish you luck in the world"

"What great luck I have!" Leorio spoke to himself happily.

"Never mind that, let's go check up on Gon" Kurapica stated and led Killua and Leorio into the next room where the old man was being treated and Gon was wide awake.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Leorio asked and ruffled Gon's hair.

"I don't feel anything except for this thing on my arm" Gon pointed to the cast on his arm.

"Should we get going now?" Gon nodded and the five of them walked out of the room and out of the building, stopping just outside the doors to breath in the fresh air.

* * *

A/n: Well, that was a great story, it's sad to say but this story has come to an end...Nah...I'm just messing with you! Review and there will be at least four more chapters...or more...


	21. Goodbyes, take me home

**Hina-chan: I told you readers there would be more chapters plus there's two more stories I forgot to mention, a story that the name escapes my head at the moment, I wrote it down somewhere but I can't find it...the other one will be the blair witch:Naruto style...yes I know, too much Naruto stories so...yeah...moving on with the chapter...**

**Warning: No violence, no swears but a few shounen-ai scenes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, sorry to burst your bubbles...**

* * *

Leorio and Kurapica said their goodbyes once again and walked toward the loading dock. Gon smiled softly as he turned and walked away with Killua and Hisoka. They were headed for their next destination after having passed the hunter exam, they all agreed to visit Gon's home on Whale island, afterward was York Shin where they would train themselves at battle tower and also raise a little more money.

They looked for a ship that would be willing to take them to the island. Once they found one they boarded it. The captain told them that it would only take one day for the ship to arrive at the island.

"Are you serious??" Killua asked in surprise and slammed the card face down onto the deck while Hisoka smiled and Gon laughed.

"Don't worry Killua, I'll win for you" Gon spoke out happily and picked another card from Hisoka's deck.

"No way..."

"You too?" Gon nodded sadly while Hisoka gathered up the cards and put them away in his pocket.

The three of them stood up and headed for their cabins, all three sleeping in the same room which was a big let down for Hisoka. Gon slept in the middle with Hisoka on one side and Killua on the other. The night had lasted a bit longer than expected but it wasn't a bid deal, since Gon had woken up earlier than the other two and was hanging from the ship's mast.

He gazed at the island that had been his home for twelve years. He closed his eyes but opened them again and noticed Killua coming onto the mast next to him. The wind blew through the air, making it easier for seagulls to fly high in the sky. The wind blew through Gon's hair as the young boy pointed to his home.

"That's Whale island, doesn't it look like a whale?" Killua nodded and looked at it again.

"Gon, get dressed properly" Gon hoisted himself up so that he was sitting on it and looked down at Hisoka.

"You're such an uncle, Hisoka-san" Gon jumped from the mast and slid down on the sail, planting his bare feet onto the wooden deck.

"Uncle?" Gon nodded and explained it to him.

"Killua would be my brother, Kurapica is like my...older sister, or aunt and Leorio is like a father" Killua slid down after him.

"Let's go get ready, Gon" Gon nodded and the two boys ran off to the cabin.

* * *

The ship arrived at the dock and the sun was already setting in the distance. They got off from the ship but stopped since the captain shouted out to them. They turned and looked up at the older man as he threw down three apples, one for each of them for their journey. They waved their goodbyes and stood in one spot.

"So, which bus do we take to go to your house?" Gon looked at Killua with an odd expression.

"We don't have buses here, from here on we walk, we should get there by tomorrow" Killua sweat dropped, knowing he wasn't going to get a ride.

"Gon, why don't you just point out the directions and I'll carry you" Killua smiled brightly.

"I'll take you up on that offer!"

"I only meant Gon, I didn't include you" Killua frowned as Gon started walking toward the sunset.

"Mito-san, here we come!" Gon sprouted out happily while Killua walked behind them, dragging his feet as he did.

They got there on the next day just like Gon said they would. Hisoka and Killua stopped and looked at the odd tree house that stood in the open. He ran toward the house like any kid would when just returning home from a long trip. A young woman with short, brown hair and an old woman appeared just outside of the doorway. Gon ran up to Mito-san and hugged her really tight.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home, I would have prepared a welcome home gift" Mito looked past Gon and saw the two of his friends standing there.

"Who are they?"

"That's Killua and that is Hisoka-san, I met them during the hunter exam"

"Well, come on inside all of you and we'll prepare some dinner"

Gon shouted with happiness as he grabbed Killua and Hisoka's arms and pulled them inside. Mito laughed to herself as her and her mother went back into the house to prepare the meal.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry it's so short, please fogive me but my dad wanted to go no it so...not a good reason is it...well I'm sorry!!


	22. All three, The cub

**Hina-chan: My readers, I am so sorry for not updating so soon, school is in like seven or eight more days and i haven't gone shopping yet...well just enjoy this new and special chapter!**

**Warning: Violence and most best out of this is YAOI, you have been warned!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! Read my lips.**

* * *

The night had come and the moon was high up in the sky along with a few bit of stars. Somewhere close by to the small house that was combined with a large tree, were two boys and an adult, having a campout. They had already eaten and were now camping out under the stars for the night.

"Killua...Hisoka...san...I think I'm going to..." Hisoka pushed in one more time while Killua bobbed his head a few times. Gon breathed in heavily.

Killua licked his bottom lip while Hisoka did his pants up. Gon wiped away some of the sweat that was left behind and brushed it away with his bare arms. He blushed when he felt two fingers going in his butt. He didn't know whose fingers it was but it felt small so he was guessing it was Killua's. Hisoka had his eyes covered and was kissing the breath out of him. Gon moaned as Hisoka threw his tongue inside the boy's small mouth.Gon's little friend down below was starting to get hard again and began inching it's way upward while Killua plunged another finger up Gon's butt.

A few birds could be heard in the distance while three people in the woods were making out under the moon light. Gon felt Hisoka's hand run across his chest and over his nipples. His hands gripped the ground, digging into the dirt as he felt Killua entering him. He was caught off guard as Killua entered him all the way, hitting the other boy's prostate at the same time and pulled him upward so that Gon was sitting on Killua's lap.

Killua grinned without Hisoka knowing while Hisoka scowled at him. He walked over to the two and sat a few inches from where Killua and Gon were and put a hand on Gon's erection. Gon gripped Killua's shoulders as Killua dug into him with every hump while Hisoka rubbed the boy's erection.

A few more minutes passed and the two boys laid on their backs breathing in deeply. Hisoka yawned and went into his sleeping bag, zipping the side up. Both Killua and Gon got their shorts back on and whatever other clothing they had on before. Gon rubbed his bottom as he tried to sit down next to Killua.

They watched the flames go up into the air as the crickets chirped their songs.

"Aren't you curious about your real mother?" Gon looked up at the stars and smiled. They didn't know that another being had come around but was standing behind a tree.

"My mother is Mito-san...I can't imagine someone else other than Mito-san"

The person behind the tree, gripped the bark and quietly walked away back to the house. Gon heard a gun shot in the distance and then a growl. He got up quickly and concentrated on hearing where it was coming from. Once he found out where it was coming from he raced into the direction of the noises. Killua didn't understand why Gon was in such a hurry to get there but followed him anyway, leaving a sleeping adult behind.

"It's forbidden to hunt the animals in this forest!" Gon spoke out while the two ran a bit more, seeing a few men and two animals up ahead. One was small and was on the ground, panting heavily while the other was trapped in a big net that was casted over it.

Killua did what Gon did and took out the three men that had tried to take his friend. Gon went over to help his furry friend but the beast growled in the direction of the cub, showing Gon that it was not him that Gon needed to worry about. Gon stopped tugging on the net and jumped back onto the ground and picked the young cub off of the ground. He ran off again, this time back to the house.

"I can't let him die!" Gon rushed into the house, ran into his bedroom and laid the cub on its side.

"Let me take care of it, it's going to die anyways" Killua walked toward it, manipulating his fingers as he did.

He plunged his arm forward but Gon held onto it, trying to push the other boy back.

"Let go, Gon!" Killua pushed Gon aside and plunged at the cub again only to be stopped again by Gon.

"You can't Killua" Mito heard the commotion and rushed in and saw what Killua was trying to do.

She hurried over and helped Gon.

"I'll be quick, he won't suffer anymore!" Killua sliced Mito's arm.

"Any life is important...when someone or something is close to death but still has a chance of surviving, it can still live, didn't your parents ever teach you that?" Killua slowly walked over to the wall and slid down onto his bottom.

"They only taught me how to kill..." while Killua was sulking Gon came up with an idea and ran back out of the house.

"Hisoka-san, please wake up!" Gon used both his hands to shake the man.

Hisoka slowly opened his eyes and yawned while opening the sleeping bag. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and used one hand to grab Gon's wrist while using the other hand to hold onto the boy's back.

"Who is this naughty, little boy that disturbs my sleep hm?" Gon pulled himself away from Hisoka's small kisses.

"Please help!" Gon pulled on Hisoka's arm forward and dragged him into the house to show him what the problem was.

Hisoka looked at the cub that was breathing in heavily and concentrated. A few seconds later, a small glow surrounded his hand like an aura and he placed it over the cub. To Gon, Killua and Mito, it looked as though there was nothing there. Hisoka slowly sent the aura to the small cub that laid before him.

"He should be fine now...sleep is all he needs" Hisoka with drew his hand and Gon hugged him with out warning.

"How did you do that, Hisoka-san?" Hisoka smiled his weird smile.

"Se,cr,et" Hisoka walked out of the room and back out to the camp.

Gon looked the cub over in excitement and pet the animal's fur. He smiled and ran outside with Killua right behind him. They laid down under the stars just a few feet away from Hisoka and closed their eyes for a good nights sleep.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning and the two boys and their older friend were saying their good byes to both the women that had given the two of Gon's friends hospitality. Gon hugged Mito and his grandmother and walked off with the other two.

"Next stop, York Shin!" Gon spoke out happily as he walked proudly in front of the other two.

"What's he so happy about?" Hisoka shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with what I did" Killua glared at the other man.

"Like he would be happy because of you...I think it was me that did all the work"

"Are you trying to challenge me?" Killua gulped and felt an evil aura coming from the older man.

"So what if I was, what then huh?"

"Do keep in mind that I was the one that bought him not you, so keep yourself out of him from now on"

"You should keep in mind that if it weren't for me, you two would be dead!" Hisoka glared at the young boy while Killua sent daggers at him.

'They're both not the reason I'm happy...' Gon spoke to himself as he laughed inside his head at the two males that were fighting over him.

* * *

A/n: Not very long, I know, but another chapter will be up and running! Stay tuned people and please do review!! In the next chapter the boys will start their training!


	23. Author's note, please read, you'll enjoy

**Hina-chan: Hello and sorry for the problems that might occur with your on going reading, but since it's close to September I'll have to hold this story off until then but do not worry, I will continue it as promised and will have a lot more stories by then **

**Natsume: Thanks for reading this great story, we hope you look forward to the continuation of Gon, Hisoka and Killua's adventures, If you need help looking for the story, you know who to look for!**

**Kanna: We were happy you could join us in this story and hoped you enjoyed it as I did, and a big thank you for those who reviewed or read the story, it has been a great help to us. With out the reviewers around, we wouldn't have been able to make it to 20 chapters.**

**Hina-chan: Well folks, we hope you continue reading our...or should I say my...stories and really looking forward for a lot of more stories to come in the fall. Hopefully I can make them while I'm at school XD**

**Natsume: Too bad it won't be HKN studios anymore...:(**

**Kanna: Oh come now, I'm sure he's not all that bad...although he does seem to have gotten quite attached to you and bugs you more than he does us.**

**Natsume: And you don't wanna know what happened last night! **

**Hina-chan: I do :p**

**Natsume: I'll tell you, only if you don't use me and him in your story!**

**Hina-chan: Scout's honor.**

**Natsume: He...licked me and touched me and I feel so violated!!**

**Hina-chan: cracks up laughing**

**Natsume: This isn't something to laugh about!! :o**

**Hina-chan: I'm sorry but...but you seemed so set against my boyxboy stories that I didn't think you would wind up in a situation like this...please do tell me everything that happened!**

**Natsume: No! Rushes out of the studio**

**Hina-chan: That might of hurt him a little but his boyfriend should be home right now...since he doesn't work much. And I will see you in September, if you wish to hear more about our adventures hear at this small but big studio, then send me a message stating you're in for some more laughs and if you want to hear who Natsume's boyfriend is then just put Natsume's boyfriend and that is all everyone, we are out of here!! **


End file.
